The (Blank) Challenge
by musicnotes093
Summary: 25 days, 25 one-shots. All written in under an hour and a half. [Day 25: "Change of Plans"/prompt: Douglas, children.]
1. day one: The Promise

**Title:** _"The (Blank) Challenge"_

 **Rating:** T, to be on the safe side

 **Genre:** family, friendship

 **Character(s):** all the usual LR suspects, and then some ;)

 **Pairing(s):** see notes below

 **Summary:** 25 days, 25 one-shots. All written in under an hour and a half. (Prompts are accepted, restrictions apply!) [Day 01: "The Promise"/prompt: Tasha, promise. (AU. X-Men x-over).]

 **Notes:** Hey there! So, I'm preparing for NaNoWriMo next month, and I need practice. This collection of one-shots is my attempt at that. The challenge is to post something every day.

Here's where I need help. Sooner or later, I'm going to run out of ideas, so I need prompts, please! Below are the aforementioned restrictions:

 **X** Ratings can only go as high up as T.

 **X** No slash or violence.

 **X** No sibling/sibling or step-sibling/step-sibling pairings, please.

 **X** Alternate universes and crossovers are very welcome! Regarding the x-overs, ask first if I'm familiar with the other fandom(s).

If you have a request that doesn't go against these, I gladly welcome them! Thank you in advance for the help!

Okay, with that out of the way, here's day one! Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _/day one/_**

 _Prompt: promise_

 _Featured LR character: Tasha_

* * *

 ** _"The Promise"_**

* * *

 _AU. "Promise me you'll take care of him."_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

She looked up from the two-week old infant sleeping soundly in her arms. "Yes. I'm sure."

Tasha sighed. "I don't know about this, Or. That's your child we're talking about."

"I know." She again cast her gaze back at him. A small smile tugged at her lips. She loved that look on his face whenever he's asleep. It was so peaceful. He feared nothing, as if he knew and was absolute that he would always be safe as long as he was in her arms.

Her heart broke, but she did her best to remain strong.

She was making the best decision she could make given the circumstances. Tasha was her closest friend and was someone she could trust. She had known this years ago, when they met as teenagers, during her short stay at Cairo. Tasha was one of her potential victims then, a tourist from America whose backpack was hanging a little loose and was therefore an easy target. She followed her for a while, and once Tasha was by herself, she saw it as the perfect opportunity.

However, before she could snatch the other girl's possession, she noticed a terrified look on her face. It didn't take long for her to realize that the teenage girl was lost in the busy market. She was looking around, shaking. She tried to call out to her parents, but the stares being thrown towards her by the locals forced her into silence.

She knew she would be punished for not going for the backpack, but she didn't mind. She walked up to her, introduced herself, and then volunteered to help her locate her parents, which they did half an hour later.

They continued to be good acquaintances throughout the years, and their bond only grew stronger once she came to America. A friendship wasn't forged between them, though, until Tasha had discovered that she was a mutant. After the initial shock and terror wore off, Tasha still accepted her as a friend despite the media's negative depiction of her kind – and she truly treasured that.

She knew, however, that _this_ was too big of a favor to ask. Tasha was just twenty-four, single, and had just started a career at the news station. She had just moved into a new apartment a few months ago, which meant that she was still on the rebuilding stage financially. But there was no one else to whom she could turn to, and she was running out of time.

Tasha stared worriedly at the newborn. "How am I even going to explain this to my parents?" she asked. "How can I justify adopting a baby to them?"

"Didn't you tell me before that you wouldn't mind adopting one day?"

"Yeah, I did, but…"

"…But not someone who's like me," she filled in, disheartened.

"It's not like that. Okay? You know it's not," Tasha said gently. "You, of all people, know that I have no problem with people with abilities. I'm a friend. But, you have to see this from my point-of-view. I have no idea how to raise a child who could have powers I won't understand. I want to be there for him every step of the way, but I can't do that if I don't know how to help him."

"You will. It may not seem like you'd be able to, but you will."

Tasha thought about it for a while. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "To yourself, Ororo? Why are you doing this to _him_?"

"To keep him safe," she said. "We're at war. To the world, we're all the same, we're all enemies. But what they don't know is that we're constantly fighting with one another because some of us still want to protect the people that hate us so much. I don't – I don't want him to grow up in that situation. I want him to be where he would be loved and where he's not in the kind of danger we're always in. I want him to be understood, and I know that with you? He will be."

"What if your enemies come after him, after us? What am I supposed to do?"

"They won't. The Professor is the only one who knows about him and about me coming to you. You will be safe."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "And I will also keep an eye on him," she promised.

For a long time, Tasha didn't speak. Then, "Okay, what about his paperwork?"

She looked down. She shook her head. "I need him to be untraceable."

"What? You haven't done that either?"

"Look, I'm making do with what I can, alright?" she said, a mist of tears forming in her eyes. "This is not easy for me. As much as you'd like to think that it is, it's not."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," Tasha said calmingly. She took a long look at the baby on her friend's arms then smiled. "He's beautiful."

She glanced down at him. "Yeah. He is," she said. "Would you like to hold him?"

Tasha sat up, nodding. "Yeah." She reached out to the infant when he was handed to her. Once he was safely cradled in her embrace, she watched him. "He's very quiet," she observed.

She chuckled. "That's because he's been fed. He usually wreaks havoc when he's hungry," she said.

"Ooh. I hope you don't grow up to be a troublemaker," Tasha told him with a grin. She looked up. "What's his name?"

The smile on her face gradually diminished.

Tasha understood. Her smile, too, slowly vanished. "You haven't named him."

"It's easier that way," she said. She gazed longingly at her child. Her heart inclined her to reach out for him, to take him back and to hold him, but she understood that she shouldn't. It would just make her regret her decision, and all of the effort to make this happen would have been for naught. Decisively, she took a deep breath then stood up. "I have to go, Tasha. Someone will notice I'm gone, and it may not be the right people."

Tasha stood up, the thought of an infant being left with her frightening her. "Okay," she said as bravely as she could manage. Following her close friend towards the door, she asked, "Will you keep in contact?"

She looked back and smiled a small smile. She shook her head.

Tasha nodded.

She took one last look at her child. "Promise me you'll take care of him," she asked Tasha.

Tasha nodded. "I promise."

She smiled at her. She kissed her son on the cheek, and then she walked back to her car.

Ororo pulled out of the driveway without looking at the rearview mirror. She drove on for blocks with a false sense of courage and her breath held then, once she was very far away, pulled to the side of the road then shed tears for the child she knew she would never see again.

* * *

 _Just in case you're not as familiar with the X-Men universe, Ororo Monroe is Storm. :)_

 _Reviews and prompts will be appreciated!_


	2. day two: Chick Magnet

_Many thanks to TheMichiganWriter, AlienGhostWizard14, LRW, Casey Storm, and daphrose for reviewing and showing interest in this little...one-shot series? Personal challenge series? I don't know. But thank you guys so much, and I appreciate the prompts I received, too! I'm looking forward to using your awesome ideas!_

 _Okay, I'll be honest - this one was DIFFICULT to write. I was under more pressure: I had to write this in under 1hr30mins AND it was done right before an important appointment. So, I was very frazzled. Please forgive the errors and inconsistencies you may see here. I did my best. :(_

 _Onto day two!_

* * *

 ** _/day two/_**

 _Prompt: puppy_

 _Featured LR character: Leo_

* * *

 ** _"Chick Magnet"_**

* * *

 _Rose gives Leo a puppy as a gift to help cheer him up. As it turns out, Queen provides more than company for Leo._

* * *

Usually, when a person has their heart broken, his or her family gives them the gift of space and isolation – two things which are both necessary so they can sort out their thoughts, come together, fall apart, pick up the pieces once again, and realize the importance of moving on. However, in Leo's case, space and isolation are out of the question. When Janelle broke up with him, in addition to the spectacular social disaster that is the Academy, his family decided to give him something else to help him cope: they decided to give him a responsibility.

'They,' as in his grandmother, and 'responsibility,' as in a one year-old West Highland white terrier.

When his grandmother introduced the dog to him, Leo just stared. "What do you mean I have to take care of her?" he asked, completely lost.

"I mean, you have to take her with you," Rose had said. "I bought her for you. Your mom's told me about the robot boot camp and how sad you are there."

Leo glanced at his mother then, a look of betrayal on his face.

Tasha only bit her lip remorsefully and mouthed, _I'm so sorry. She drew it out of me._

Leo sighed, knowing there was nothing they could do about it. He looked down at the white fluffball, who was then looking up at him excitedly. "It's the Bionic Academy, Grandma," he gently corrected.

"Potato, po-tah-to," she said absently.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take her with me. I don't think Big D would be okay with me having a pet."

"Oh, believe me, baby, he'd be okay with it." His grandmother finally picked up on his hesitation after a moment. She asked, "Do you not like the gift your grandfather and I got you?"

It was clear what his answer _should_ be. His grandparents had never been one to take refusals lightly.

So, that night, he came back to the Academy with a brown bag full of home cooked meals from his grandparents and the energetic puppy.

The first few days were a little awkward. True to his grandmother's words, his stepfather was okay with the dog being there, though he knew it was because he'd been threatened into being favorable to it. To accommodate the new situation, his stepfather gave him a room of his own, a sizeable equipment room that had been upgraded and turned into a bedroom. Queen loved it. She barked at everything when they first stepped in, clear from one corner to the other, before finding her own spot and settling on it.

As for him, he…well, it was a room. At least it provided the space he needed.

He cared for Queen as if it was a chore. He fed her when she needed to be fed, played with her whenever she wanted to play, took her out for a walk if she wanted to walk. He taught her where she needed to do her business. He did things because he had to. He did feel sorry for the puppy, because it was clear that she wanted him to be more engaged and not be so perfunctory when dealing with her, but it was the best he could manage.

He did just get his heart squashed underfoot by someone he loved a lot. He felt lame and pretty worthless, even if he kept telling himself that it wasn't his fault and that he was still awesome. It didn't help either that a number of the male students in the Academy, thanks to Spin, had turned his situation into a joke to entertain themselves – kind of like their 'What Not To Do In Your Love Life' guide.

Everything sucked. He was girlfriend-less, friend-less, and apparently, just an overall drab.

Unknown to him, though, Queen had noticed his sadness. He didn't really figure out that the puppy was offering him solace until it had happened the third time. Whenever he would come back from school or whenever he would be too lonely, Queen would climb up to his lap and sit there. She would nestle close to him then nudge him for him to pet her.

He smiled when he realized what she was doing. "You're a good girl, you know that?" he said to her.

Queen only looked up at him, her tail wagging, and then barked.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Okay."

He's still not back up to his feet, but it's a bit easier now with Queen. He's starting to see that maybe it had been a good idea, because having a pet does cheer him up considerably. His attention is on his new puppy and not on his misery, and, apparently, she prefers that because she enjoys the attention.

The more time he spends with her, the more things he discovers.

Like, he's come to learn that she's a bit of a drama queen, but in a good way.

She's also very friendly. She likes his older siblings, and the feeling seems mutual. Since she's of a hypoallergenic breed, Chase has no problem with her, which is good, since she seems to like playing with him a lot whenever she sees him.

She doesn't like it when she's left in the room whenever he has to go to class. She whines whenever she knows it's time for him to go, and at times, it makes him wish he could take her. However, due to his stepfather's restriction, she has to stay in the room. He can only apologize as he put her inside her kennel before he goes.

As it turns out, along with being dramatic and friendly, Queen is also smart and resourceful.

He finds out about this one day during lunch, while he's eating at a table, alone, and all of a sudden he hears sharp yipping coming from one of the tunnels. Looking up, he only sees some of the students moving out of the way before the bright ball of fur bounds towards him and leaps up to him. "What in the – How did you get out?" he asks her, surprised.

The puppy only licks him before turning her attention on the food on his plate to investigate it.

"No," he tells her gently, turning around in his seat to keep her away from his lunch. "Queen. You can't do this. You can't just get out of the room and come here. Big D will be upset, and… Wait. How _did_ you get out?"

Queen only stares at him as if he's spoken something entertainingly gibberish.

"Aww…"

Leo looks up then and sees the small cluster of girls standing close by.

"It's a puppy!" the blonde (Holly, he thinks her name is) coos.

"Is it yours?" the brunette beside her asks.

"Yes."

"Aw!"

Another brunette took the liberty to sit next to him. "What's his name?" she asks.

"She's a she, actually," he answers. "Her name is Queen."

"Why?"

He thinks about it. "Well, I think it's because she's a bit of a drama queen," he says unsurely.

The girls laugh, and it kind of surprises him.

He sees the way they are looking at her, especially the blonde, so he asks, "Do…you…girls want to pet her?"

"Can we?"

"Sure. She's nice. She actually loves being petted, so she won't bite."

"Oh, okay." The blonde is the first to reach out. She does so cautiously, but once she makes contact and Queen only scoots forward, she continues ruffling the puppy's soft fur amiably.

Some of the girls also do the same afterwards, but some, understanding how too much touching can overwhelm the dog, just admire at a distance.

Not long after, other girls begin to notice what is happening and soon, he and Queen are surrounded with female students.

"How old is she?"

"One," he answers.

"Since when did you have her?"

"A few weeks back, maybe?"

"You bought her?"

"My grandmother did."

"Oh. She's a present?"

"Yeah. An 'I Hope You Feel Better' Present."

"You're sick?" one of the girls ask.

"No. Just sad," he says, not meaning to include that last part.

A majority of the girls look at him. "You're sad? Why?"

"Uh…" He debates whether to tell them or not. It doesn't seem appropriate. However, he feels that maybe it's not such a bad idea to talk about it now. He's been holding in it, and honestly, he can use some sympathy if it's out there. "My girlfriend broke up with me."

"What?"

" _No._ "

"Why?"

He shrugs. "I don't know," he says. "We've been together for three years and – She told me she's not my girlfriend, and I talked to her about it because I was kind of lost. I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be clear where we stood. I mean, it's three years."

"Yeah."

He shakes his head. He must have been affected by talking about it because Queen scoots close to him again. "Apparently, it wasn't serious. I've been making a fool of myself all along. Well, at least more than usual."

"Oh, come on. Don't say that."

He smiles a small smile down at Queen. "Yeah. I guess I really just need to get it together," he says.

A ring then goes off, signaling the end of lunch. It scatters most of the students into their next classes, save for a small group of girls. "Hey, uh, listen, Leo," the brunette beside him says. "We're hanging out by the beach after school, my sisters and I. Would you like to come?"

He sits up. "Oh, uh, sure," he says. "Though, you know, if you want to just borrow Queen, you know I'm okay with that. I'll just bring her with me, and you can take her for a walk. She'll like that."

The girls exchange looks. Some of them smile, some of them smirk. "Yeah, that sounds good," the brunette says, "but…we were kind of hoping _you'll_ join us."

"Um…yeah. Sure. Okay."

The brunette stands up. "Cool," she says. "See you after the classes, Leo."

The girls walk away after waving goodbye.

Soon, it's only him and Queen left.

He thinks about what happened for a while. It's a little weird, having that many people around, but it's kind of nice to not be alone at lunch for once.

Then, it clicks.

He looks at Queen with widened eyes. "Did you just get me friends?" he asks Queen in disbelief.

Queen just barks.

He grins. "Oh, Queen, you're awesome!" he says, standing up after putting her down on the floor. "Come on. Let's go back to the room and open a bag of treats for you."

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated! And I'm still open for prompts!_


	3. day three: The Ballerina

_Huge thanks to LRW, Dirtkid123, AlienGhostWizard14, and TheMichiganWriter for the reviews + prompts!_

 _Okay, as noted in the revised summary, this entry makes allusion to abortion and hints towards a few dark elements. Please beware of these trigger warnings if you choose to read on._

 _Also, as has always been and will always be with these entries, there will be grammatical, punctuation, and flow disaster spots in this (at least I think so). I'll try to make revisions at a later date, when I'm not in a hurry._

 _Onto day three._

* * *

 ** _/day three/_**

 _Prompt: ballerina_

 _Featured LR character: none [OC as main, Douglas as minor]_

* * *

 ** _"The Ballerina"_**

* * *

 _Pre-Lab Rats. She hopes her daughter could find it in her heart to forgive her someday._

* * *

"Just so we're clear, you understood everything that was written on here."

She stares back at the Scientist as he looks at her with those cold, calculating green eyes. She shifts uncomfortably in her chair and then nods. "Yes," she says.

He doesn't acknowledge her answer. Instead, he turns his attention back on the signed contract she had handed him. She let her eyes wander around his office, as she usually does whenever he drifts off into an analysis of either a plan or some legal matters. His walls are still decorated with various awards and certificates, superabundantly so, if she may add, as if he's trying to compete against an unknown opponent. His desk, meanwhile, is cluttered with various blueprints and plans that she knows she will never understand.

She has gotten quite used to it, sadly, the unfortunate mess of order and chaos.

Honestly, she'll be happy once this is over. She doesn't want to see it – and him – again.

Nastasja knows that this wouldn't have been necessary if she hadn't had been so stupid. Her life has been carefully planned ever since she was seven. It's always going to revolve around dance. Dancing has been her motive for almost everything.

She doesn't know exactly what it is that made her fall in love with it. She guesses it was the freedom it afforded her, every gentle flourish of her hand and every perfect pirouette expressing what she can't say through words. She guesses it was the absence of gravity whenever she performed, either for others or just for herself. She'd like to think that it's also because of how it turns her into something of a masterpiece, a canvass for the music that unfurls into an amazing artwork as the song goes along.

Admittedly, she considers the importance and confidence performing gives her as reasons, too. When the spotlight shines on her, she feels a rush of euphoria somewhere within her, as if she's where she needed to be.

Her heart flips every time at that feeling, and she's come to be very fond of that.

Before the end of high school, she had determined to become a prima ballerina. She disciplined herself in every aspect she could, just so she wouldn't stray from that. A few facets of her school life suffered, but she didn't mind; they were not what was important anyway.

She's after something bigger, and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

Her father had been very supportive. After all, her mother, before she died of cancer, had been a ballerina, too. He was more than happy to see her take on her mother's legacy, and rediscovering the main reason of why she was working hard for her dreams caused her to exert more effort and to do so happily. It seemed to pay off as she went to college. She was assigned good roles in performances, placed in spots which increased in prominence every time she was chosen, and even regularly congratulated and praised by instructors and a few of her peers. It encouraged her to aim higher, because these told her that maybe, just maybe, her dreams were not too far out of reach as it sometimes seemed.

Then, one mistake caused what she had built to crumble down. All it took was one misstep, one poorly thought decision to go to that after party, to destroy everything.

A friend had introduced her to a guy named Steven. He was nice. At first, it actually seemed like he was a bit intimidated by her, which he explained was because he was a fan of hers. She enjoyed his coyness and how thoughtful he seemed to be. He was easy to be with.

The destruction was gradual. Through the time they spent talking to each other, he made her feel free and light, as if she was floating somewhere wonderful. He made her seem important, as if she was way above and beyond any precious thing there could ever be in this earth. He treated her like a princess. He made her head spin, and her heart hammered so much that from it that it took her breath away.

He had fooled her into thinking that he was worth the risk, that he was worth more than her dream.

She should have known better.

She never saw him after that night. Her heart was broken, but she knew it was better this way anyways. She didn't need a distraction.

Then, two months after that party, she had discovered she was pregnant.

Stupid. How could she be so stupid?

She didn't know what to do when she first learned about it. She was only twenty-one years old, with a goal she had yet to reach. Motherhood was not in her plans. She also didn't want to remember the mistake she made, and she knew that with this child, she will only have a constant reminder of it.

But, at the same time, she didn't want to make brash decisions. Termination is a choice that would disappoint her father. Plus, she didn't want to go through the pain that comes from it. What if she got complications from the procedure? What if that permanently prevented her from ever achieving her desire of becoming what she wanted to become?

Months rolled along, and choosing did not get easier. She missed many performances, and her heart was sick because of it. Through this, she began to favor not keeping her child. Still, her conscience prevented her from doing it.

Then, a friend who worked on an up and coming company, Davenport Industries, told her of a project that one of the CEOs was secretly conducting. He was looking for few participants, preferably parents or mothers who may have children who were either sickly or whom they may not wish to keep.

She hesitated at first, but after a three-day long inner debate, she decided to go.

That was when she first met the Scientist. Douglas Davenport, the sign on his door said. He had a wolfish glint in his eyes, and there was not a hint of warmth in him. He made her wonder if her coming had been a good move. He was so distant that she was left fearing her child's future in the hands of this man. However, the Scientist explained everything to her – about future technology, something he called bionics, and how he will ensure that she and her baby would be safe during the process.

He also mentioned that she will be hugely compensated for her participation.

"Compensated?" she had asked.

"I'll take care of everything. Check-ups. Prenatal," he said, looking through her medical history then. He looked at her. "I understand you also have some goals you wanted to reach, and I think our…'thank you' gift of half a million dollars can help."

She didn't believe him then, but, months later – _today_ – she sees him fulfilling his word.

She did her best to remain as detached to the child inside of her as possible throughout. It was admittedly hard. During her many, many appointments with the Scientist where he performed tests and little surgeries, she began to feel worry for the baby. Whenever she would see mothers with their child, she would start wondering how it would be like to hold her own one day. What made it extremely difficult was when the Scientist did a sonogram during one of the earlier tests, and they found out that the child would be a girl.

She cried many nights, especially when she realized that there was an inkling of a desire in her to raise a little girl, to raise someone who may also develop a love for tutus and ballet shoes. She also felt horrible when she remembered her mother, how this decision would have hurt her.

But, in the end, she acknowledged that this was her chance to correct her mistake. She needs to choose her dream above her desire this time.

As a wave of sadness hits her, Nastasja places her hands on her fully developed belly.

She hopes her daughter could find it in her heart to forgive her one day.

"Okay, Ms. Vogel. I think we're good here," the Scientist says. He stands up, and this tells her she needs to stand up, too. "Once she's out and in my possession, I'll complete the money transfer; you have my word. You know where to call me if something comes up."

Nastasja nods. "Alright."

The Scientist walks to the door.

Before he can open it for her, she asks, "Can I, uh…can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"Her name. What will she be called?"

"Not an information for you to know," he says.

She nods. "Oh. Okay." She looks at him one last time when he opens the door.

However, for some reason, he takes pity on her. "She's called Subject B for now," he says.

She stares at him. _Subject B._ "Okay."

He nods at her. "Goodbye, Ms. Vogel." He doesn't wait for a response and closes the door.

She stands there and takes a breath.

Her daughter moves inside of her, as if begging her not to give her up one last time.

She feels nothing.

It's better this way.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated. :)_


	4. day four: Off Track

_Just want to quickly thank LRW and TheMichiganWriter for the reviews last chapter!_

 _Fourth entry, and I already failed. This one-shot, as you may be able to tell when you finish it, is incomplete. I ran out of time :(_

 _Eh, at least it's a lesson learned in time management and not switching things around in the plot. And setting good directions beforehand._

 _I shall be better next time._ _Hopefully._

 _Anyways, onto day four!_

* * *

 ** _/day four/_**

 _Prompt: (another) mission on a speeding train_

 _Featured LR character(s): Adam, Chase_

* * *

 ** _"Off Track"_**

* * *

 _Adam and Chase must work together to stop a speeding train despite their differences._

* * *

"Adam!"

"What?"

"The door! I've been telling you to blast the latch! Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm too _dumb_ to care about what you're saying!"

Chase rolled his eyes at Adam's sarcastic answer. They didn't have time for petty displays of rebellion like this. They currently stood on top of a freight train (they would have already fallen over if not for the new magnetic gear their father and their uncle installed in their boots), but with the forceful rush of air constantly striving to knock them off their feet, the best move right now would be to get back inside. That wouldn't have been a problem, but in Adam's anger he neglected to keep the door they got out of unlocked for them earlier. Now, it was sealed tight, and the only way back in was through that opening.

Of all the times they could be stuck together, it had to be today. It had to be when there was a mission that involved the safety of many people, and it had to come when the two of them were in the throes of their fight. If Bree or Leo had been here, all this talking wouldn't have been necessary. This mission would have been finished, and they could have gladly gone back to not speaking to and ignoring each other.

 _Fine. Whatever. I can do this myself,_ Chase thought before holding out his hand towards the metallic opening in front of his feet. He knew there was a knob underneath that locked it, and he wished he could see it. He had mastered his molecular kinesis tremendously well, but he was still limited when it came to remotely moving things he couldn't see. He compensated for that hindrance by concentrating hard. He imagined what it could look like, and he willed for it to move.

Nothing. The door didn't open.

Behind him, Adam crossed his arms, pleased to see that the act didn't produce the desired result.

Chase huffed, knowing well that his older brother was watching. "Forget it," he muttered. He stepped closer to the small door then stomped hard on it, siphoning his anger and frustration into each kick.

One. Two. Three. Four.

The door helplessly swung down, revealing an open space underneath for him to land on.

Chase jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet. When he heard Adam's footsteps above getting closer to the opening, he raised his hand to close the door back. It swung shut then locked with a click. With a frown on his face, he refocused his concentration back on the control panel of the train.

A loud blast, followed by a crashing sound rang inside the car. Then, there was a loud thud. "What, you don't think I can open it myself?" Adam angrily asked.

Chase ignored him. He scanned the panel closely then called up to mind all the information he had regarding the switches, the make and model of the train, and the information the company had given to them when they called for their help not too long ago regarding what had gone wrong. He added these together, attempting to come up with the best solution before the train reaches the damaged part of the tracks and goes off to damage nearby buildings and residences where people were in.

"Oh, great. Yeah. Be immature about it," Adam said. "You should've just gone on this mission on your own."

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to figure this out," Chase muttered.

"Oh, really."

" _Yeah_ really."

Adam took a breath then released it sharply. He was so fed up with this, with his little brother always doing that to him. He was near to reaching his boiling point, but he decided that a confrontation did not suit the situation. He may be incredibly angry, but lives were still at stake.

"Okay. The only way this train would stop is if we yank out these wires so we can have a good handle on the brakes in there," Chase explained, pointing out the areas where they needed to get to. "It's a bit risky, but I can put a force field to clear the way to the lever. Do you understand?"

Adam scoffed wryly. "'Do you understand?' Really?"

Chase stared at him, his frustration rebuilding. "Look, I need to know that you do."

A bitter smirk pulled on Adam's face as he shook his head. "Oh, right. Because I can't possibly understand basic instructions, right?"

"Would you stop that? What is wrong with you? People are going to die— _We're_ going to die if we don't stop this train, and you're still moping about what happened days ago?" Chase asked.

"Moping?"

"Yeah."

"You think I'm just moping about this?"

"Well, that's all what you've been doing! You've been in this mood for days, not talking to me, and all you've done ever since we got here is refuse to do what I say. You're being such a child about this!"

"You made me look stupid in front of the students, in front of _my_ students, and you're expecting me to just be okay with that?"

"Why not? You do it to me all the time."

"Oh, so that's what it was? Payback?" Adam asked. "You know, you're the last person I expect to be so petty."

Chase gaped in amazement sardonically. "Wow, Adam! 'Petty'? Isn't that…isn't that kind of a big word for you?"

Adam seethed, but there was also a tangible shadow of hurt in his eyes. "Apologize," he demanded quietly.

"Or what? You're going to tell Mr. Davenport?" Chase pressed, though he was starting to feel horrible with how his responses were affecting his brother.

"You're so arrogant," Adam said.

"And you're finally seeing what it's like to be in my shoes," Chase said in the same disappointed tone. "You can't ask for something you don't give, Adam. What I did was unintentional. I didn't mean for it to happen. But you? You do things every day to embarrass me, and rarely do I ever hear you say you're sorry."

Adam seemed to understand, but he was still clearly unaccepting. With a subdued lividness, he made his way to the control panel, his shoulders bumping against Chase's on the way, and then he ripped out the covering.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

Adam didn't say anything and only continued surveying the wirings.

"Adam, move. That's my job," Chase said, trying to push Adam out of the way when he figured out what he was doing – but failing miserably. "Those wires will burn you."

Adam only glared back at him before turning his attention back to the panel. Having in mind the plan Chase had given a few minutes ago, he grabbed hold of appropriate cords before pulling them out. He winced and clenched his jaw when the overheated materials melted into his gloves a bit, coming in contact with his skin, but he wasn't about to back out just because of that.

Once that task was completed, he leaned forward to reach for a section of the lever.

Chase sighed. Adam was being stubborn, and after that argument he suspected the chances of his older brother listening slimmed considerably to none. He moved to the opposite side of him and then held his hands out to create the force field which should block the live wires.

A beeping sound came from his watch. "We're getting closer to the damaged end of the tracks," Chase warned when he saw the message. "Did you reach it yet?"

Adam, who was leaning heavily inside the panel and struggling, didn't say anything.

"We're just a few miles away. The train won't have enough time to stop," Chase said, his heart pounding. "Adam!"

"I'm trying!"

Other solutions ran throughout Chase's mind. However, all of them involved taking out the force field, and those weren't viable since that could extremely harm Adam.

He checked the screen. They were nearing the last three miles.

There was a thud. Then, as Adam pulled something back, a shrill sound rang as the train skidded in the tracks.

The train ran for another stretch of distance, and for a moment it felt like it was speeding towards disaster.

Then, eventually, it stopped.

When it did, Adam fell back into the floor while Chase leaned back on the panel, both of them breathing out in relief.

They lapsed into silence for a while. Then, Chase spoke, "We almost failed this mission."

Adam tried to catch his breath, his heart still beating quickly because of the scare. "I know."

Chase looked at his brother. "Bree's right, Adam. I think we do need to talk."

* * *

 _Just a bit of an explanation about the train, the distance, and why Chase was alarmed when they're still a few miles away: I read from trusted sources that it can take a mile or more after the brakes are applied for a freight train to stop. ;)_

 _Anyways, yes, like I said, incomplete. I was going to tie in something really good if I had time to develop that conversation Chase said he and Adam needed to have, but alas, it's not to be._

 _As always, reviews and prompts will be appreciated!_


	5. day five: The Good

_Thanks to LRW, thewriterswayoflife, Dirtkid123, and Casey Storm for your reviews! Also, I want to apologize to the last three. I didn't get a chance to send you guys a reply to personally thank you, but I'll try to do that soon. :)_

 _Onto day five!_

* * *

 ** _/day five/_**

 _Prompt: gift_

 _Featured LR character: Douglas_

* * *

 ** _"The Good"_**

* * *

 _Douglas doesn't understand gift-giving traditions – or gift-giving, period. However, during the Gift Day Project at the island, he finds a nicely wrapped box outside his room._

* * *

Douglas has never been someone who's fond of gifts, either in receiving them or giving them.

He guesses it's because he never truly understood the point in it. He does remember when he and Donald were little, when his parents would get paid and it would result to him and his brother coming home to neatly wrapped presents on the kitchen counter. It's one of his favorite memories, because he does recall how excited he'd get in guessing what was waiting for him under the wraps. Usually, his parents gave him things he wanted the most, whether it be toys or gadgets or even the science kit he'd been begging them to buy for him for the longest.

However, as he got older, the gifts became less and less for him and more and more for Donald. He had unwrapped several presents before that turned out to be items that his older brother wanted. So, his brother ended up with double the number of gifts, and he ended up with many empty boxes and fulfilled expectations for disappointments.

When Donald moved out of the house to go to college, the presents didn't come as regularly as it used to. One day, they just stopped coming altogether.

Maybe that's the reason why he doesn't understand gift-giving anymore. He's gotten older and thus knows better.

He's also accepted now that it's just not for him.

Despite all of this, however, he does see the aesthetic in it. It's a good way to communicate one's feelings towards another without saying a word. He sees that through the examples of others, like when Donald buys Tasha expensive jewelry after he says something he doesn't mean but which still hurts her, or whenever Adam buys candy bars for Bree and Chase whenever he goes to the store because, though he doesn't want to admit it, he loves his younger siblings and wants them to have something he thinks they'll like.

It also makes both the giver and the receiver happy. He knows that it goes back to that unspoken communication thing, but there's also the element of mystery and excitement that renders the whole experience thrilling. There's always that moment where the recipient tries to figure out what's hidden by the wrapper. In certain instances, the person would even try to find a reason why there's a gift in the first place. Then, they'd open it.

As they do, the suspense of the moment switches towards the givers. Their recipients opening the presents is kind of like them opening a present, too. They don't know how the person's going to react; they can only hope that it would be positively.

Gift-giving is often a game on its own, he thinks, and maybe that's another reason why he's never had a proclivity towards it.

He's not against it. Actually, when his brother and the other three children decided to make an event at the Academy to get the students to understand the importance and the joy of giving gifts, he was okay with it. It's a social skill that those unfortunate kids could learn, and it was an act that they had to fully understand before they moved out into the real world.

Gift Day Project, that's what the name of the event is. It's a one day occasion (at least in its introductory phase) that the students had a week to plan for.

The objectives are simple enough: choose one person they want to give a gift to, write what they want to say to that person on a card, and then give both to them. Easy. His brother and the three even told the students that the four of them will participate, too, only that his brother, unknown to the students, will have back-up gifts for the kids who may not receive any so they wouldn't feel left out.

Adam, Bree, and Chase – and, not surprisingly, Perry – tried to rope him into joining in, but he made it abundantly clear to them that he didn't want to take part in it. When asked why, he told them his reasons.

They only looked at him afterwards as if he told them that the sky is not blue. Though confused, they continued to insist, and he continued to turn them down.

Thankfully, they respected his wishes after the third time and didn't ask anymore.

Just to be sure he's not once again pressured into that Gift Day Project event, he left the cafeteria just before lunch ended, just before it takes place. He's making his way back to his room, intent on getting back to the blueprint he's started putting together two nights ago. Off and on, he also anticipates stories of how the gift-giving went when he sees the kids again later on that afternoon.

He turns the corner then stops when he sees something unusual. The bright Pacific sunlight streaming in through the windows highlights what sits in front of his door. A soft wrinkle forming between his brows, he walks forward to check whether it is what he thinks it is.

Medium-sized box. Blue wrapping paper. A small card on top.

A gift.

He bends down to pick it up. The box has weight on it, but it's not overtly heavy. The frown on his face intensifies more as he wonders what's inside, who left it there, and whether this is for someone else. He takes the card that has been lightly taped on the wrapper, and then opens it.

 _To the guy who hates presents:_

 _I know you don't hate them, even if you say you do. I know you also told the others that you don't want to participate in this, but unfortunately for you, **I** am participating – and I've chosen you as the person I want to give a gift to. Since you can pretty much build any cool thing a guy could want, I just picked old school stuff that I thought you might enjoy. _

_Anyways, I'm giving you this because a nice guy should receive a nice gift._

 _You should remember that, you know. You're a nice guy now. Don't punish yourself by choosing not to enjoy the normal things nice people enjoy, i.e: gifts._

Douglas smirks. The name of the giver isn't on the card, but the handwriting is telling of who it was from.

He steps into his room with the present. After closing the door behind him, he proceeds to his work table and places the box there. He stares at it for a while as he weighs his decision. Then, favoring it, he begins to rip the giftwrap off.

What's inside is a plain box, the kind that's used for shipping. When he sees the tape holding the flaps together, he picks up a box cutter then slides the blade through to open it.

A smile comes to his face when he sees the contents. There are three hardbound books in there, all classic novels, all of which are his favorites. There are also comic books, two of which are in mint condition. Almost all of them are issues he hunted for when he was a teenager but never found. In addition to those is a set of mechanical pencils, the kind that he prefers and uses when drawing out his blueprints.

Douglas shakes his head, chuckling lightly. That box has been put together with him in mind. For a moment, it reminds him of that first kitchen counter gift he received from his parents.

He grins. "You're such an interesting kid," he mutters absently as he thinks of the teen who had left the present at his door.

* * *

 _The name of the giver has been purposely omitted so you can fill in whichever of the teen characters you'd like to be in there. I have a particular person in mind but thought it would be more fun if no names are given. ;)_

 _Reviews are appreciated! I have to check my notes to see if all the remaining slots had been filled as far as prompts, but still keep 'em coming just in case!_


	6. day six: The Bad

_Thank you to a guest, Hithere, Casey Storm, Fanfic lover, Dirtkid123, AlienGhostWizard14, thewriterswayoflife, and LRW for the reviews!_

 _Just a short note to the guest, Hithere, and Fanfic lover: I would love to reply to you guys, but unfortunately you weren't logged in. I'd like to send you a correspondence if it's okay. Send me a PM if you're open for it, please? :)_

 _Okay. Today's entry is short. I'm fighting this cold and not feeling very good, unfortunately. :P_

 _Just a head's up: this is a bit of a downer entry. It also mentions death of a minor character, a main character, and an OC. Though the main and the OC are not named, you may be able to guess who they are._

 _Onto day six._

* * *

 ** _/day six/_**

 _Prompt: disillusioned_

 _Featured LR character: Bob_

* * *

 ** _"The Bad"_**

* * *

 _Post-Lab Rats. He's not the little boy who held high hopes for the world anymore._

* * *

He used to think that life outside the island was wonderful, that it would be fun and loud and bright and colorful, but now, he knows better.

He's never planned to be this bitter about the world. In fact, he wanted to be as excited about it as he used to be when he first came out from under the control of that horrible app. He wanted to love it as he dreamed he would once he got to be out there, once he got to experience the things their mentors talked about and gave them a preview of years ago. He desired so badly for the world to be like that, but unfortunately, that's not enough.

No one can change unchangeable nature and hard-hearted people.

His first encounter with the world nearly eight years ago hadn't been very bad. Thankfully, they had been warned about it, so the first cut wasn't very deep. As they were told, people were not very accepting of bionics, no matter the good they do towards others. Sure, there were people who were very kind, understanding, and even very accepting, but there were also a number who hated them because they couldn't be bothered to take the time to know them. Those people acted and spoke as if the kids they talked about weren't people – _children_ – with real feelings, and sadly, these are the voices his ears felt inclined to listen to.

Time, although, changed that. He learned to turn away from negative talk. Poison is poison, and he's smart enough to know that he shouldn't drink it.

He got accustomed to it, to what he thought before was the only darkness out there. There was even a spark of hope afterwards, because he began to make friends with teenagers his age who liked him for who he was. They even stood up for him whenever the situation called for it. He also met an older couple who lived next door to where he and a few of his siblings were based at, and they were very good to them and treated them as if they were their own kids.

It was really nice. Having friends and kind-of-parents gave him a sense of normalcy, and for a while he started thinking that living out there would be nearly what he thought it would be.

Then, a year ago, everything started to crumble down in front of him.

They lost Spin during a rescue mission at sea just months after Spin turned twenty-one and he turned twenty-two. It was an attack, and many people were onboard. The two of them and a few others tried to save everyone. The last time he remembered seeing his younger brother was when they hatched a plan to split up to cover as much ground as they could.

Every night, he wonders if Spin would have lived if he had just gone with him as they were supposed to.

He always thinks about his little brother. He wishes he was still here.

Missing him hurts so much.

Not long after, a building collapsed, and a team was sent to get people out. He wasn't there when it happened. He didn't even know it was happening until afterwards. All he knew was that most of the team that had gone in and numerous people who were trapped got out with some damages – and that the man he considered as one of his closest friends and the older sister who always told him to be confident despite what other people said about him didn't make it.

They learned later on that the disaster happened due to poor construction. The contractors and the owner of the company had agreed to use lower quality materials and not comply to safety codes because it was cheaper.

He was there during the trial. Seeing them made him angry. Those men had no remorse for what they had done, especially the owner of that company. There was not a hint of regret in his eyes. He didn't seem to care that people died because of him. He didn't even apologize.

Those people that man didn't even give a thought about were important to him, didn't he know that? That was his brother-in-law and his older sister in there. Didn't he care how much their family and the families of others lost that day?

Up to now, it's still taking a lot from him to tame all of these emotions. He's hurt, disgusted, and very, very angry. He's lost three people because of greed and selfishness, because others can't be bothered to simply care.

Bree told him during the funeral that that is why they need to be different. They cannot be like the others and be heartless. Although it's hard, they have to try and keep saving people, because they are better.

When he saw the tears staining her eyes as she said those things, when he saw the anger and the hurt in her brothers' and her parents' faces, he started doubting her. Maybe _they_ are better—but he wasn't too sure about him.

He used to think that life outside the island was filled with hope, that it held second chances and that people took it always, that there are as much good as it is bad, but now, he knows better.

He's not a little boy who believes in fantasies anymore.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated. Oh! And a few spots are still open for prompts. :)_


	7. day seven: The Ugly

_Huge thanks to LRW, ShadowDragon1553, Dirtkid123, and AlienGhostWizard14 for leaving reviews!_

 _Alright. This entry was very heavily inspired by a hash-brown-no-filter's tumblr post regarding marriage. Someone had reposted it, and when I saw it I immediately thought of Donald and Tasha. The post is a really good reminder about what married life really is like, and I thought it'd be nice to see reflected in my all-time favorite canon pairing's relationship. :)_

 _Oh! Also, today's entry is in a format of a letter. Two letters, actually, but they're not correspondences to one another._

 _Onto day seven we go!_

* * *

 ** _/day seven/_**

 _Prompt: tumblr post, 'Marriage is not beautiful'_

 _Featured LR character(s): Donald, Tasha_

* * *

 ** _"The Ugly"_**

* * *

 _"Marriage is not beautiful."_

* * *

 _I don't like it that you love yourself too much. Not all the time, of course, because I've come to accept that as a part of who you are, but just sometimes. Like, when we would go to an important event and people would complement me for my dress or for how I look, and then you'd feel the need to tell others that what you have on or how you look is better. I know that you just say that because you want to break the ice and that it's just you, but sometimes I'm not very sure, and it makes me feel bad._

 _(It also drives me crazy that you spend hours in the bathroom in the mornings, by the way. I've been late several times because of that, but then I just learned to wake up earlier and beat you to it.)_

 _I didn't like it when we were placed in that horrible situation because of your brother, when, for a while, we had to struggle financially. You were very scared at that time. I knew that you were, even if you thought I didn't. You were so worried, and I knew at one point you almost broke down and cried. It wasn't the kind of cry that meant nothing, that was almost done for laughs, but it was the kind of cry that I knew only came from a father and a husband who didn't know what to do. The kids didn't know that you did that stunt because we were near to losing the house again and our funds were thinning. You were worried about Adam, Bree, and Chase, because keeping them healthy meant lots of money – and it was something that we almost didn't have._

 _I don't like it when you're upset, because then you say things that really hurt me. I hated that one argument we had, where I told you that I felt like you didn't care about Leo anymore, and in your anger you told me that he's not your responsibility because you're not his father. I know you said you're sorry afterwards and that you didn't mean what you said, and I want to believe you, I do. But, sometimes, when I watch the way you are with him, I can't help but doubt you. Sometimes I wonder if you only care about him because you feel like it's your obligation to me._

 _Still—_

 _I love those mornings when I would wake up and I'd find you gazing at me with a smile on your face. It makes me feel wonderful and special, when I would say, "What?" and you would quietly say, "Nothing. I'm just wondering what I did to deserve a great woman like you." Then, you'd reach up, gently brush your thumb on my cheek, and say, "You're so beautiful." Those words make me feel electric and bright inside._

 _I love those times when I'm so frustrated and angry that I'm left in tears, and you would hold me close and tell me that you're here for me. And, on those times when I don't want anyone near me and want to be alone, you would fill up the fridge with pints of cookie dough and raspberry cheesecake ice cream and stock the cupboards with chocolate because you know how those things make me feel better and would eventually lead me into coming to you and opening up about what had upset me. Just having you there, listening, takes all the bad away._

 _And, I love the fact that you're still here with me. You put up with my crazy side and sad side, my imperfections and my stubbornness. We get on each other's nerves, but even if that's the case you make it clear to me that you're in for this ride the whole way through. You also do those little things that I don't think you know you're doing but which I still love, like referring to Leo as your 'son' unconsciously when you're speaking to your friends at work and having that smile on your face whenever you tell me the story of that one time when he accidentally called you Dad. I have faith that you really do love him as your own. That thought alone melts my heart._

 _I love you. Always. There's no question about it._

 _xx Tasha_

 **…...**

I don't like it that at times, you're bossy. You tell me what to do and when to do it and how to do it. I have certain ways of accomplishing things, but often I find that you don't like it – and you also let me know. It makes me feel like I'm dumb, and sometimes, I do those things because I want to impress you. But then you get upset, and I don't even get a thank you. It makes me feel bad, because that's me showing you I care, and it's like you're telling me that it's not enough.

I don't like it when you have a problem and you don't tell me. I know that you do that out of habit. For years, it was just you and Leo, and as a single mother you had to learn how to deal with things on your own—but things are different now. I'm here for you. I'm here to help you. But, I find myself being left out of the picture a lot. There had been several times I found you crying, and when I asked you what was wrong you just told me that it was nothing and left. I had to hear it from Leo to know what was really going on.

I guess all I'm saying is that I want to help you as much as I can, because, though you may not think it, it hurts me when you're hurt. I'm right here, Tasha. Please don't turn me away.

I really, really, **really** don't like it when you're around that Mitchell Graham guy. I know you have to deal with him because he's your boss, but he's so clingy. I don't like the way he looks at you, either. You've said several times before that you don't like him or even give him any thought, but he always tries to make you laugh, and you would. I don't like that, because making you laugh is my privilege. I'm your husband. He's not. He's single. He has no business being around you.

I know I also have no business being jealous, but I can't help it.

But, despite all of that…

I love the fact that you're thoughtful and kind. You send me texts throughout the whole day, asking me how I'm doing and reminding me that you love me. When I'm off to a business trip and I don't have enough time because my schedule's packed, you prepare everything that I need for me, even putting things in my luggage that I forget I need. However, what's got to be the kindest act that you have done for me is that you stepped into the role of being a mother to Adam, Bree, and Chase even if you weren't expecting it. You hug them and call them 'honey' or 'sweetheart' and talk to them about things they can't talk to me about without being asked, and for that I'm tremendously thankful.

I love it that you dance and hum whenever you're brushing your teeth or washing your hands, when you think no one's watching. Or when the two of us are watching a movie and you laugh so hard that you lean into my shoulders, and the tears streaming down your face fall onto my shirt. I love seeing you like that, because when you dance and you hum and you laugh, it reminds me that it's okay for me to dance and to hum and to laugh, too. I can do these things with you, be weird and almost unexplainable, because you wouldn't judge and would only love me more for it.

Most importantly, I love it when you would scoot closer to me in the middle of the night and hug me. I don't know if you know it, but those nights when you do that are the nights when I can't go to sleep. Your hug reminds me that I'm not alone, and that no matter how bad everything might seem, no matter how unsure I am of what tomorrow would look like, I can always count on my best friend being there with me. Turning around and taking you in my arms is my favorite, because then I'd fall asleep knowing that I have half the answer I need, and that at the end of the day I'm loved by a beautiful, bossy, thoughtful, sarcastic, and good woman like you.

My love for you goes beyond saying, babe.

Donald

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_

 _Tomorrow starts prompt week, so expect some PM in your inboxes soon. ;)_


	8. day eight: Beginning of Something New

_Hey! I'm a little late in posting today, but..._

 _Thanks to Dirtkid123, LRW, Casey Storm, ShadowDragon1553, and Hithere for your reviews!_

 _Short note to Hithere: Oh, okay. I understand. No worries! I'm just glad to have you here with us!_

 _Alright. This is the prompt TheMichiganWriter gave me. TMW asked me for a Lab Rats and Agents of SHIELD switch up, and this is it. It's set in season one SHIELD. There's also an OC that makes a short appearance here that some of you may be familiar with. You know her, if you've read the Trial and Error series. ;) If not, it's okay. You don't have to know her. She's just someone who I thought fit the bill._

 _I hope this turned out well for you, TheMichiganWriter! I really tried my best at this. There may be some canon stuff that I messed up, but just kindly point them out and I'll happily correct them later. :)_

 _One more thing: none of the characters here are under 21, so don't be alarmed about the very short mention of alcohol in this. I'm not one to promote teenage drinking._

 _Anyways, I took up much of the time already. Onto day eight!_

* * *

 ** _/day eight/_**

 _Prompt: (from TheMichiganWriter) Lab Rats, Agents of SHIELD switch-up_

 _Featured LR character(s): Donald, but many others are here, too_

* * *

 ** _"The Beginning of Something New"_**

* * *

 _Lab Rats/Agents of SHIELD switch-up. Though they may seem to be pieces that didn't fit, Donald knew that in the end, they come together perfectly and rise together as one._

* * *

Donald walked up the ramp with a sense of accomplishment and contentment. A new team to embark on new territories with, handpicked, selected from the best of them, and definitely ready to go. He had to admit that at first, he had an inkling of doubt, especially with the new and unsuspected addition to their team, but after their first successful rodeo out on the field, namely, their encounter with the mysterious and definitely dangerous Centipede device and Mike Peterson, that feeling of uncertainty vanished. His team could adapt, and that was good.

That only meant they were truly ready for the things that were about to come their way.

On his way in, he absentmindedly allowed his fingers to glide softly over Lola's smooth, red finish. Despite being talked down on for being an 'old car,' his love for that automobile hadn't diminished. He knew she would be useful for the many, many cases they would take on. He was confident she could keep up.

Before ascending up the stairs, he made it a point to check the lab to see if his two young scientists were in there. He smiled when the young engineer looked up from what he was doing.

"Agent Davenport."

He held a hand up to stop him. "No need to leave what you're doing, Agent Henderson. I'm just checking on you and Agent Carlisle before we take off," he said.

Chase Henderson, a young, brilliant mechanical engineer who was fresh off the SHIELD Academy. There was no doubt about his intelligence. He could build pretty much anything with that brain of his. He had the tendency to be awkward around other people, and Donald even suspected that he was a bit intimidated by the senior members of their team, but when the situation called for it, Chase could break off from that uncomfortableness and actually manage to take good control on what's happening.

A young, blonde woman stepped into the lab with her lab coat and goggles on. She smiled politely when she saw Donald. "Oh. Agent Davenport, sir. Hi," she greeted warmly.

Torrance Carlisle, the other half of the team's dynamic science duo. She and Henderson had gone to the Academy together. She specialized in biochemistry and was also a necessary member of their team, especially since Donald suspected that they would be dealing with many unknowns in the future. Torrance was a bit better around other people. She had such a positive and warm personality about her, one that the team responded well to – whether they were aware of that or not. The field they were in was not a pleasant or even pretty one, so they could definitely use that bright outlook and even brighter mind.

"Hello, Agent Carlisle," Donald greeted back. "We'll be taking off in a bit. I was just telling Agent Henderson."

She nodded. "Oh, okay," she said.

Donald proceeded up the stairs to head towards the cockpit. As he did, he walked past the bar and found Marcus hunched over it, a bottle of cold beer gripped in his hand and a hard, pensive look on his face.

Marcus. One of the team's more senior members. The man wasn't very sociable, and at times he had the tendency to be short of patience, but he was reliable and could definitely hold his own in a fight. He was a good tactician and was definitely an asset to the group.

"Take off in fifteen," Donald said curtly as the bar vanished in his periphery.

There was a low grunt. Or, at least he thought there was.

"Wait. We're leaving already?"

Donald stopped and looked at the young woman whose simple question sounded like a protest (even if he knew it wasn't one).

Bree. The new and unsuspected addition to their team. A brilliant hacker who used to work in behalf of Rising Tide's interests, he had managed to bring her into their group as a consultant, much to Marcus' chagrin. He trusted in her capabilities, even if she had the tendency to question many things and to think the worst of SHIELD. She was sarcastic, and she had misgivings about almost everybody she dealt with, but she was very dedicated in whatever work she did, and her loyalty was solid towards the people she found to be worthy of her trust. It was a gamble having her there with them, but he needed her skills, the kind of person she was, and her potential to be on their side.

"Yes. Something that needs our attention came in, and we have to go," Donald told her with the smallest of smiles.

Bree sat up, the laptop on her lap sliding slightly to her left. Readjusting it while unplugging her earbuds, she said, "Man, we can't even get a quick drink out on the town?"

Donald fought the urge to laugh. "Bar is stocked with enough stuff. You can always help yourself to those," he said.

"I know, but I want something that's not in here," he heard her mumble disappointedly as he left.

A small grin came to Donald's face. Sometimes, the young woman's personality amused him.

He then stepped into the cockpit and found their pilot sitting there already. He took the empty seat beside her then looked out into the skies. "We're still clear to go?" he asked.

"Yes" came the stoic, almost steely response.

Tasha, the pilot of the Airborne Mobile Command Station (or Bus, as Henderson had once told Bree that they called it). She was known throughout as The Cavalry, and she was Donald's longtime friend in the agency. She had spent many years doing deskwork and had only agreed to go back out in the field after his repeated request. Really, he wouldn't have asked her to go if he didn't think she was ready. He needed her out there with him, not only because of the many advantages she presented due to years of experience under her belt, but because she was someone he trusted the most.

"Where to?" Tasha asked.

"Peru," Donald said. "Got reports about an 0-8-4."

Tasha didn't reply. Instead, she turned her attention on the panel and flicked on a few switches. "Are you sure about having that girl on board?" she said.

Donald leaned back on his seat. "Yeah. I'm sure," he said.

"Good. You better be, because she's your responsibility," Tasha said.

 _All of you are my responsibility,_ Donald thought with a smile but didn't say. The road ahead of them was dangerous, he knew. He had been in the front lines of a terrible battle before, so he understood. But, he was confident in this group of people that he now had with him. Though they may seem to be pieces that didn't fit, Donald knew that in the end, they come together perfectly and rise together as one.

That was why he had long ago promised himself that he would take good care of every single one of them and keep them as safe as he could.

* * *

 _Just so it's clear,_ Donald _stands for **Phil Coulson** , _Tasha _stands for **Melinda May** , _Marcus _stands for **Grant Ward** , _Bree _stands for **Skye** , _Chase _stands for **Leo Fitz** , and _Torrance _stands for **Jemma Simmons**. _

_You may be wondering where Adam and Leo are. Don't worry. They're on another switch-up with a DC comics teenage team. They'll show up later on this week. ;)_

 _Reviews are always appreciated._


	9. day nine: Kitty Burglars

_Hey, hey! Thanks to LRW, Casey Storm, TheMichiganWriter, Dirtkid123, and ABEDFAN for the reviews!_

 _Yep, I know. We're a bit late today. BUT, all things considering, we're still standing with this challenge._

 _Anyways, the prompt for this entry was given to me by LRW! I had quite a bit of fun with this, mostly because of the kittens. You'll see why. ;)_

 _Thank you for the prompt, LRW! I hope it turned out well!_

 _Before we start, I just want to direct you to my profile page should you have the need to see a disclaimer for what's gonna be referenced here. I have a general one posted there. :)_

 _Onto day nine, everyone!_

* * *

 ** _/day nine/_**

 _Prompt: (from LRW) mama cat + kitties_

 _Featured LR character: Adam_

* * *

 ** _"Kitty Burglars"_**

* * *

 _Adam finds a litter of kittens while walking home from school and takes them home to his siblings._

* * *

 _Meow._

Adam stopped mid-stride then looked up from his phone where Gabby Stein's latest Instragram update was displayed. His brows softly wrinkled as he searched round about him. Their street was devoid of any movement, save from the small group of children a few yards down who were all hunched over the PSP London Frazier had gripped tightly in his hands. The sound couldn't have come from them or the game console.

He frowned at his phone. That couldn't have been it either. The duck quack was the only animal alert tone he had.

He searched more fervently when he heard the light mewling again. However, that second time, he was clued into the origin of the sound by the gentle rustling coming from one of the bushes not far away from where he stood. Curious, he went back to investigate it. He saw no movements, but from the waning daylight, he could see shadows moving about under the leaves.

He drew closer then squatted down, waiting patiently for whatever was underneath to come out to light.

He slightly startled when its head popped out from the leaves and then had to laugh at himself.

However, when a few more heads popped out, these smaller than the first, he gasped amusedly, a big grin pulling on his face.

…

"Do you think we should put out an APB for Adam?" Chase asked as he glanced at his siblings from behind their father's desktop.

Leo, who was reclining comfortably on one end of the sectional with a game console held in his hands, said absently, "Oh, relax, Chase. He'll be home soon. The AV club meeting takes a long time sometimes, so he's probably still on his way here."

"Yeah," Bree agreed, eyes focused on the show playing on her tablet. "And if he's in any trouble, he'll call us."

"You know he doesn't always," Chase pointed out. "Remember last year when he got lost and was gone for hours? He didn't call us then."

Bree and Leo both replied, but their words only clashed into something incoherent and slightly cacophonous.

"Okay…?" Chase said, not quite sure what to make of it.

As if on cue, the front door opened. Adam stepped in with a big grin on his face as he looked down on his backpack, which was now strapped in front of him like a baby carrier.

Chase released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Getting up from the swivel chair, he said, "There you are. Where have you been? We've been waiting for you."

"Uh, no, _we're_ not," Bree said, her attention now caught by the suspicious look on her older brother's face. "Why do you have your backpack sticking out front?" she asked as they gathered around Adam.

Leo's eyes widened. "More important question is, _why_ is your backpack moving?" he asked, alarmed.

Adam chuckled. "Relax. I just had a few friends I brought with me because they looked hungry," he said while unzipping his backpack.

Chase sighed. "Please don't tell me you mistook another rat from the street as a Chihuahua," he said. Suddenly, he sneezed. He frowned, wondering what had triggered it.

"Nope."

Bree gasped when she saw the four little kittens poke their heads out of the backpack. "Aw! Kitties!" she said, reaching out for the smallest one in the group.

Chase sneezed again.

"Yeah, I found them on my way home," Adam explained as he placed his backpack on the floor then opened it wide so all of the kittens and the cat could step out. "They looked really hungry, especially the mom. I wanted to feed them, but I didn't have anything. I wasn't too far away from the house, so, I figured, I can just take them here."

"Why were they in your bag?" Leo asked as he sat down on the floor with Adam and Bree. One of the kittens had decided to walk up to him and rub itself against him. This he watched with slight interest.

"I didn't have anything else to carry them with," Adam said. "I emptied out my backpack, though, so they'd have enough room, and I left it open."

Bree sighed happily as she gazed at the kitten that had nestled itself in her arm. She had always wanted a cat since she was younger, and having five of them walking and tumbling and rolling around in their living room as they adjusted to their new surroundings awakened that desire to have one in her. "Are they strays?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Probably? Like I said, I found them out by the sidewalk," Adam said as he went through the cupboards to see what they have.

Leo's brows rose. The kitten that had chosen to come to him had switched from attempting to glue itself onto him to climbing his leg. Seeing the tiny creature struggle, he decided to help it and place it up to the summit that it desperately wanted to reach, namely, his knee. "They don't look like it, though. They look like they're of a particular breed," he observed. "Like, Siamese?"

"Oh. Yeah," Bree agreed as she scanned her kitten. "Do you think someone owns them? Or, you know, owned their mom? Maybe they belong to breeders."

"Do they eat anything in particular?" Adam asked, heavily distracted by his search. "Anything that we hopefully have?"

"We can give 'em milk," Bree suggested.

"Or tuna," Leo said.

Chase sneezed. "We're not giving them anything," he said, his voice congested. He stepped into the kitchen with Adam, away from the cats. "We can't keep them. They're kicking up my allergies. We can't have them around."

"Oh, come on, Chase. It's just one afternoon. We're just giving them food," Bree said.

"No. The moment you give them food, they'll start associating you guys, _us,_ as food sources, and then they'll come—" he sneezed again then sniffled, "regularly. I'm sorry, but we can't have 'em around. Plus, Mr. Davenport said no pets."

"But Mr. Davenport isn't here," Adam pointed out, four plastic candy bowls, two cans of tuna, and the carton of milk in his hands. "He and Tasha won't be back until later tonight. It's just a few hours, Chase. Can't we let them stay for a bit? It's getting dark out there, and they're hungry."

Chase sneezed. "No," he said.

"What if you stay at the lab for a few hours?" Bree suggested as she petted the kitten that she had claimed as hers.

Chase looked at her drily. "Bree."

Bree frowned unhappily. "Oh, come on. It's not like they're going to stay. I had to give up the kitten Mr. Davenport gave me when I was five because you're allergic. Can't I have just a few hours to pretend I have one?" she asked.

Chase gave thought to it. Understanding his sister's point and seeing how another refusal would result into more protests, he surrendered. "Fine. I'm going to the lab," he said walking to the elevator. Unknown to him, one of the kittens had followed him and had stepped inside. "But if Mr. Davenport catches you guys with these? I'm selling you out."

The door then closed, and then silence swiftly followed.

Adam, Bree, and Leo exchanged glances wordlessly at first. Then, Bree chuckled as Adam and Leo grinned. "I wonder how long it will take for him to realize that one of the kittens is with him," she said.

"I'll give him one minute," Leo said, petting the kitten lying half asleep on his knee.

"I don't think he'll notice," Bree said.

"I don't think so either," Adam said as he watched the last kitten left and its mother come towards the candy bowl he had filled with milk. "Kitty number four is the ice queen. She doesn't like being with people. That's probably why she's gone with Chase."

"She?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Two boys, two girls."

Bree frowned. "How'd you figure that?" she asked.

Adam sat up. "Well, I just—"

Bree held a hand up. "Nope, never mind. I don't want to know," she said, trying not to imagine how her brother had come to the conclusion he had come to. "But, you said she doesn't like being with people? How'd you know?"

"She's the one that I had the hardest time convincing to step into my backpack. I mean, her mom and her siblings had gone in, but she just stared at me. She was back and forth in the bushes for a while before she decided to go with her family," Adam explained.

Leo and Bree nodded thoughtfully. "This one's pretty sweet," Leo said as he looked at the kitten with him.

"Oh, yeah. He's the very first one to come to me. He likes people," Adam said.

"And mine?" Bree asked.

"She's kind of goofy. Likes climbing, I think," Adam said with a grin. Looking at the cat and the kitten drinking milk beside him, he said, "The mom's nice, too. And also this other one. He's funny." He grinned. "I think I want to name him Sven."

"Like the reindeer in _Frozen_ Sven?" Bree asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Adam said.

Bree thought about that. She gazed down at her kitten, and then smiled. "I'm naming her Anna," she said. "And Chase's ice queen could be Elsa."

Adam looked at the kitten now asleep on Leo's lap. "So I guess your kitten's Olaf, Leo," he said.

"He does seem to like warm hugs," Bree added with a chuckle.

Leo leaned back on the couch as he looked at his older siblings, both grinning brightly as they tended to their 'pets.' He shook his head then rolled his eyes. Adam and Bree had named their visitors. _These kittens are never going to leave,_ he concluded with a smirk.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated! If you see any mistakes up there, by the way, don't worry - I have the full intention of proofreading this again tomorrow when I've gotten sleep. Though, if you'd like to point out problem spots as far as the technical things I could fix, please don't hesitate to kindly do so in your comment!_


	10. day ten: Sick Duty

_(Re-uploaded this chapter because of errors that needed fixing and additional notes. ;) )_

 _Ha! We're on time today!_

 _Many thanks to ABEDFAN, LRW, Dirtkid123, Hithere, AlienGhostWizard14, and Casey Storm for the reviews! To the guest who left a prompt, I wanna thank you, too!_

 _This is AlienGhostWizard14's prompt. AGW said flu season on the island, and that's what we have! They also mentioned about Queen from day two entry, about having her in another one-shot, so Leo's puppy is also here!_

 _I had a lot of fun with this one. Thank you so much for this prompt, AlienGhostWizard14!_

 _Onto day ten!_

* * *

 ** _/day ten/_**

 _Prompt: (from AlienGhostWizard14) flu season in the island_

 _Featured LR character(s): Leo, but his family's here, too_

* * *

 ** _"Sick Duty"_**

* * *

 _A faulty programming made by a sickly Douglas causes the majority of the bionic populace on the island to get ill with flu symptoms. As the only healthy one out of his siblings, it only means one thing for Leo._

* * *

In preparation for the flu season, Donald and Douglas had decided to put something in place to protect the bionic kids living on the island from getting sick, and the method they had agreed to use to accomplish that was through a chip update. Adam had suggested that they just take everyone out to the mainland so they could get vaccinated like he and his siblings did the years before, but his father and uncle said that their solution would work much better. The program that Douglas would create, unlike the vaccine, only had to be introduced to their systems once. It would set their immune systems to quickly identify the pathogen and destroy it. It should also cause their bodies to adapt to new strains of the illness that would come in the future.

However, before they could begin creating the program, Donald had to leave for a business trip to London, so Douglas was left to work on it and execute it by himself. That wasn't a problem at first, but then the younger inventor got sick and became his own source material for his research. Still, he was able to finish the project in time. He uploaded the program into a drive then sent it to Chase, telling him to do the chip update by themselves since he couldn't come there.

The next day after he received it, Chase, along with Adam and Bree, told the students about the update and its purpose. Then, he set the program to instantly install via the capsules once the students go to sleep that night. He did the same for his, Adam's, and Bree's.

It seemed to have gone successfully in the beginning, but then as the day went along, it became evident to everyone that something had gone absolutely wrong.

Fevers developing suddenly. Chills. Body aches. Runny and stuffy noses. Sore throats. Coughing.

One by one, the bionic teens living in the island fell victim to these symptoms—and Leo was there to watch it all.

He alerted his stepfather that night about it (oddly, his calls to Douglas' phone automatically went to voicemail), and his stepfather promised to look into it once he finished with the business deal he was making that day. The phone call was cut short, and it pushed Leo to make the decisions on his own. Since he was the only one unaffected by the apparent plague, he was left to take care of his siblings and the other students. It was easy—for the first fifteen minutes. He realized quickly that looking after thirty ill teenagers was an overwhelming task.

He had called his mother and his grandmother for help, and they had agreed to come over with the food and medicine they needed to help out the others. However, because his mother was out on another state to do a report and because his grandmother was in a faraway city with his grandfather, they told him that it would be a while.

So, for one whole night, Leo had to tend to all of those who were sick by himself.

After finishing his rounds at the capsule dorms, Leo, with Queen trotting happily by his side, walked inside the quarters with a yawn. He took a quick look at his siblings as he made his way to the kitchen. All three of them still looked sickly. The peace that was usually on their faces as they slumbered was gone. Chase looked like he was in discomfort, Bree looked tired, and Adam looked sad.

Leo was irritated with the job that was suddenly heaped upon him, but deep down he did feel sorry for them. For everyone, really. The other students were terrified by this new experience. His siblings, on the other hand, were obviously taking a serious beating from the illness. It had been years since he had last gotten sick with a flu, but he still remembered how much he hated it, so he could empathize with his patients.

Taking out a big container of the chicken soup he brought in from the mainland last night from the fridge, he transferred it to another bowl then popped it in the microwave. Once he closed the door and set the time, he saw Queen in his periphery. He looked down at her. He smiled. "Are you hungry, too?" he asked.

There was a light groan. Then, "Leo?"

Leo looked up. "Hey, Chase," he said, grabbing the thermometer from the table as he walked towards his brother's capsule. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Still," he said, his voice hoarse. He looked around. "Has Mr. Davenport or Tasha come yet?"

"No. You're stuck with me," Leo said. He stuck a plastic cover on the digital thermometer then held it in front of Chase. Chase obligingly took it then placed it in his mouth. When the device on his hand beeped, Leo grinned lightly. "100.6. That's an A plus, Chase," he joked as he pulled off the cover from the thermometer then disposed of it on the small plastic bag strapped on his makeshift utility belt.

"Ha ha. Funny," Chase said.

"Come on, dude. I'm just messing with you. I know you're not feeling good. Just trying to lighten you up," Leo said with a smile as he moved on to Bree, who was also waking up. "What about you? Any better?" he asked his sister while the thermometer was reading her temperature. There was a beep. Then, "Nope. You're not either."

"I'm hungry, Leo," Bree said as Leo checked Adam's temperature.

"I've reheated the soup. I'll get it together for you guys in a bit," Leo said after he finished Adam's reading.

Bree and Chase languidly stepped out of their capsules while Adam decided to stay in and go back to sleep. Bree stopped as Queen sat down in front of her, looking up at her hopefully. Bree smiled. "Hi, Queen," she said, her voice soft but raspy. "Leo, can I pick her up?"

"Yep," Leo said as he transferred the soup into two big mugs, leaving some for Adam in case he decided to have some later. Grabbing two teaspoons and three packages of saltine crackers from the cabinet, he proceeded towards the couch where his brother and sister reclined then gave them both their brunches. "Eat up," he told them.

"Chicken soup again?" Chase said as he looked down on his food with dismay.

"Yes. Again. That would make you feel better," Leo said. "I also got some medicine from the mainland last night. That should help."

Chase groaned but then started to eat.

Meanwhile, Bree absently worked on hers, keeping her face close to the steam because she felt cold.

Leo's phone then rang. Seeing the name on the screen, he decided to step out into the pool area, as far away from the quarters so as not to wake Adam up. "Big D?" he said, answering the video conference call. He frowned when he also saw Douglas, covered up and looking to be in a worse condition than his siblings.

 _"Leo? Hey. How's everything going?"_ his stepfather asked.

"Terrible. Everyone's very sick. A few of them threw up on me last night. Spin and Bob were frequent flyers on that plane," Leo said with a sardonic grin.

 _"I'm sorry, Leo,"_ Donald said. _"I'm really trying to get back as soon as I can, but I won't be able to leave for two more days. Has your mother come yet?"_

"No. Not until this afternoon. Grandma's not coming until tonight," Leo said.

Donald sighed. _"Look, I'm really sorry, okay?"_

Leo waved a hand. "It's…fine," he said. "Have you found out yet what's going on?"

 _"Yep. There's a fault in the programming. Isn't that right,_ Douglas _?"_ Donald asked his brother pointedly.

Douglas narrowed his eyes. _"Have you ever tried making a program when you're delirious from a fever? It's not as easy as you think, you know,"_ he said, his voice also hoarse. He coughed. _"I was just trying to beat the clock, okay? I didn't want the kids to get sick."_

 _"Well…"_

 _"I know, okay? I know. You don't have to rub it in my face every time,"_ Douglas told his brother unhappily before coughing again.

"Alright, guys. Come on," Leo said. Looking at his step uncle, he asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

 _"No. It still feels like a tractor's sitting on top of me,"_ Douglas said. _"But I already sent Donald a copy of the program, and he's supposed to fix what's wrong with it. Then he'll send you the updated version to upload when it's ready."_

"What _is_ wrong with it?"

 _"Instead of setting everyone's immune systems to identify the symptoms and attack it, the program set their bodies to mimic the symptoms,"_ Donald said.

"So, these are just symptoms that they're experiencing, but they don't have the flu virus."

 _"Exactly."_

Leo took a breath then sighed. "Alright."

 _"It's an easy fix. They should be well once I get it done,"_ his stepfather told him.

Leo nodded. "Okay."

 _"You think you can still handle it?"_

Leo smiled wearily. "Yeah, I'll try," he said.

 _"Alright. We'll let you go. Call me if a problem comes up,"_ Donald told him.

"Will do," Leo said. Then, he hung up.

As soon as he did, he heard Adam yell, "Leo! Bree's not letting me hold Queen!"

There was a yelp from the puppy.

"Adam, back off!" Bree demanded.

"Careful! You guys almost made me spill my soup on me!" Chase protested.

"Soup? How come I don't have one?" Adam asked. "Leo? Where's mine?"

Leo sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm coming," he said, jogging back inside the quarters and inwardly hoping that help would come sooner.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	11. day eleven: Rivalries

_We're later than usual, but there's a pretty good reason behind it. :)_

 _Anyways, big thanks to LRW, Mickey12Boo, ABEDFAN, Dirtkid123, Hithere, AlienGhostWizard14, Visatoarea10, and daphrose for the reviews and prompts! I have replied to none of you, and the reason of why that is goes back to the note above, but I will try to do better tomorrow._

 _Just a side note: daphrose, you're a rockstar in reviewing! You did it in a streak! That's amazing! :D_

 _I have to apologize in advance to Dirtkid123. I didn't send you a night-before alert like I said I would and I'm sorry. Things were just crazy, and I barely had time at the computer today. But, with that aside, Dirtkid123's prompt is what was used for this day's entry. The suggestion was Donald becoming jealous of Chase and Douglas bonding. I hope I did it justice!_

 _Anyways, onto day eleven!_

* * *

 ** _/day eleven/_**

 _Prompt: (from Dirtkid123) jealousy_

 _Featured LR character(s): Donald, Chase, and Douglas_

* * *

 ** _"Rivalries"_**

* * *

 _After all, one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern. And the pattern was telling him that his son would rather spend time with his uncle than spend time with him._

* * *

The first time it happened, Donald didn't think much of it.

After finally being freed from his responsibilities in the company, he was able to get some down time to spend on the Academy, but seeing how he had been neglecting his children a bit (or a lot, if he was to be very, very honest), he decided to forego his administrative duties so he could be with his teenagers. Chase, specifically, because it had been a while since he had done anything with his younger son.

He had invited him to come back to the lab at Mission Creek with him to look over some of his newer inventions, but, surprisingly, he refused. Chase said he and Douglas had already planned to work on a few new devices they came up with, all of which should help in teaching the students. The young genius did apologize and told him that maybe he could check out the gadgets his father made the next time. Then, after grabbing a roll of what seemed to be blueprints from the table, he hurried out of the room.

Donald just shrugged at that then moved on to the other three remaining children.

The second time it happened, he found it odd, but like on the first time, he just waved it away. Before flying to New York, he asked Chase if he wanted to tag along and visit the Metropolitan Museum with him while they were there. He just knew his son would be excited about it; the Met was one of the places he had wanted to go to but had never gotten a chance to visit. However, Chase regrettably informed him that he had already made plans with Douglas to go to a lecture that would be given by a renowned mechanical engineer at MIT. Again, his son apologized. He asked him if they could reschedule since he 'really, really want to go but this is a rare lecture,' and Donald, of course, told him they would.

Still, inwardly, he felt a bit disappointed and saddened that his offer had again been turned down.

The third time it happened, Donald began sensing that something was out of place. He made an elaborate preparation for a trip to Japan so Chase could see Davenport Industries' newest branch there (since he does, one day, plan to hand the company over to him) and so that he would get to discover the many advanced technologies that the country had to offer, but when he was told about it, Chase said that he and Douglas were in the brink of perfecting their newest invention and therefore, he couldn't leave.

Donald tried to persuade him to go, but Chase only apologized profusely and refused politely. Of course, he had no choice but to accept this. Still, it didn't change the fact that he was starting to become suspicious.

After all, one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern.

And the pattern was telling him that his son would rather spend time with his uncle than spend time with him.

Tasha had pointed out to him that his suspicions were not suspicions but instead jealousy of Douglas' seemingly stronger relationship with Chase, but Donald didn't want to accept that. He wasn't the kind of man to be jealous when it came to his children's relationship with others, especially their relationship with his brother. Douglas was their uncle, and naturally uncles would do and let them do things that their parents wouldn't do and let them do. That was their role, and that was why they were liked. Douglas seemed to be filling that role well because the children did appear to have some partiality towards him. Donald was glad that they do. He actually supported that.

 _Oh, really?_ Donald could almost hear his wife's voice at the back of his head as he walked towards the quarters. _If you're not, how come you're trying to upstage your brother with those very expensive concerto tickets?_ He shuffled the stubs he had in his hands, realizing then how much he was hoping that Chase would accept this offer and not turn him down again.

Maybe Tasha was right. Maybe he was feeling jealous.

Stepping inside the quarters, he found Chase alone by the desktop, frowning at the screen as he worked on something. Noticing him come in, though, Chase looked up to acknowledge him. "Oh, hey, Mr. Davenport," he said.

"Hey, Chase. How's it going?" he asked with a smile.

"Okay. I finally got a chance to just sit down and relax," Chase said.

"So you're not busy with anything?"

Chase shook his head. "Not really at the moment, no," he said. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to make sure that these would be received well." Donald placed the tickets on the desk, and then waited for the boy's reaction.

"Whoa, what?" Chase exclaimed excitedly as he picked up the tickets and stood up. He stared at them, making sure they were real. "I've been trying to get these for months! How'd you get them, Mr. Davenport?"

"Oh, come on, Chase," Donald said with a pleased smirk. "What part of 'rich and powerful' don't you get?"

Chase chuckled in disbelief. "Oh, this is unreal," he muttered to himself.

"Well, this is absolutely real," Donald said, unable to notice how Chase had suddenly frowned when he saw what was printed on it. "I got those for you. I was thinking that, you know, the two of us could go. Like a boys' night out. I figured you may enjoy it."

"Um, Mr. Davenport?"

"Yeah."

"This is tomorrow night?"

Donald looked at Chase half-suspiciously. "Yeah. Why?"

Chase visibly deflated. "Oh, no…"

"What. What's the matter?"

"Douglas just bought our tickets to a Kenny G concert two days ago, and the concert's tomorrow night," Chase said. "I already told him I would go."

"Wait, Kenny G? Since when did you start listening to jazz?"

Chase frowned. "Since Grandma Rose introduced me to it four years ago?" he said, not quite sure why his father didn't know that information about him.

"Oh. Well, can't Douglas just pick another day and exchange the tickets?" Donald asked.

"No, I don't think so," Chase answered. There was an apologetic tone in his voice, and it clued Donald into the possibility that this may once again be a lost battle for him.

Before Chase could say he was sorry, Donald said, "Chase, I… We haven't been able to do anything together for the past six months."

"I know," Chase said remorsefully, "but we've both been busy."

"Yeah. We have. That's why I'm making time now," Donald said with a small smile. "I mean, I know hanging out with your old man may not be in your list of top priorities—"

"Don't say that, Mr. Davenport."

"—but, I still want to be able to do things with you."

Chase looked at his father, and it was evident through his eyes that he felt bad. "I do, too, Mr. Davenport. Believe me. I do," he said. "But, Douglas, he… I'm sorry, but he always asks first, and I give him my word that I'd go to wherever he wants to go or do what he's proposed that we do. I can't back out on him. That means turning back on what I say, and I know you told us not to do that."

Donald mentally slapped himself over the head. Why did he have to teach his children to be reliable?

It was then that Douglas stepped into the quarters, frowning at the two metallic cylinders, both differing in size, that he was holding. "Hey, which of these two did we need for the engine again?" he asked.

Chase glanced at his father remorsefully then answered his uncle. "Bigger one."

Douglas nodded. "Oh. Huh," he said pensively. He looked up to his brother, expression unchanging. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Donald's jaws locked then unlocked. " _My_ Academy? _My_ island?" he pointed out.

"Hm. Being territorial today, are we?" Douglas said, paying his brother no attention.

Seeing the awkward situation that was starting to develop, Chase decided to make an exit. "Is it still at the vault? The engine?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Yeah, why don't I finish that now? I can do it," Chase said, holding a hand out for the bigger cylinder.

Though confused, Douglas handed it over to him. "Alright. I guess," he said as he watched Chase briskly speed out of the room, marching out with a purpose. His brows quirked in curiosity.

Unlike his brother, Donald knew why Chase left and was actually glad that he did because of the things he was about to say. "So, you and Chase are going somewhere again tomorrow," he said, notably unhappy and quite livid.

"Yeah. Jazz concert," Douglas said absently. "Not in the nosebleed section this time. I think he's looking forward to it."

"Reschedule it," Donald demanded calmly.

Douglas looked at him with a frown. "Beg your pardon?"

"The concert. Reschedule it," Donald said. "I'll even pay for it, if necessary."

"Why?"

"Because I want to take Chase to a concert tomorrow, and he can't go because he told you he'll go with you."

Douglas stared at him a while, deciphering what had caused his older brother to make such an unusual demand. Then, when it came to him, he said, "Did you switch to a new hair gel or something? 'Cause you're talking crazier than normal."

"Douglas, I mean it. Tell him you'll reschedule."

"No. We've been waiting on this for a long time now."

"'We'? Since when did you and Chase become so close that you've turned to 'we'?"

"Since you start putting more importance on the company and the island than you put importance on him," Douglas said. "And before you disagree with me, you should check your track record for the past six months first. It's far from stellar, brother."

"Yeah, fine, okay – I haven't been very good, but I'm seriously trying here," Donald pointed out. "I want to spend time with my son, and you keep undermining those plans. You're keeping him so busy that he can't do anything with me. What am I supposed to do?"

Douglas walked over to the desk where Chase had left the tickets for the concerto, picked them up, and then handed them over to his brother. "I guess you're going to have to try harder," he challenged. Then, he walked away.

After Douglas vanished into the same hall Chase had vanished to, Donald looked down on the tickets, determined more than ever to best his brother. _Consider it done,_ he thought to himself as he hatched a scheme to accomplish just that.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	12. day twelve: Scarlet

_Thank you to Hithere, Dirtkid123, LRW, daphrose, thewriterswayoflife, and ShadowDragon1553 for the reviews!_

 _Alright, just a quick note: you guys will probably notice that I'm not going through the prompts by order of which one was submitted first, and I just wanted to say that it's not because I'm prioritizing them by favorites or anything like that. I'm just making sure that there's a variation on the featured characters so everybody would get a chance to see their favorites in action. :)_

 _Today's prompt was submitted by a guest, and they asked for a story that deals with the betrayal Bree may have felt after Sebastian turned against her and her family. Thanks for the prompt, and I hope this is what you had in mind!_

 _Onto day twelve!_

* * *

 ** _/day twelve/_**

 _Prompt: (from Guest) betrayal_

 _Featured LR Character: Bree_

* * *

 ** _"Scarlet"_**

* * *

 _He shattered her heart, and all she was left with are traces of what could have been._

* * *

It seemed like a trick at first, as if she was suspended in a moment of unreality, looking on as the world around her crumbled back to the ground just as when they had begun rebuilding again. The hatred in his eyes was so deep that she was left wondering if it was just a mask. He was so angry, so indignant, so _bent_ on setting matters that he misunderstood that the line between truth and lie was blurred because she wanted to believe that the boy that stood before her wasn't the same one that smiled and complimented her every day.

This wasn't the boy she was slowly starting to fall for.

It couldn't be.

Just several days ago, he was different. He was friendly, pleasant, and sweet. He was thrust into the position of parent figure, or at least leader, for his siblings, and he gladly took it because he deeply cared about them. These qualities that she had seen in him made it easier for her to think well of him, and when he started showing admiration towards her, it made it all the harder not to feel the same.

He was very responsible towards his siblings, and he stood up for what he believed in.

Now, she was beginning to realize that that good had worked against her. Against both of them, really.

What was more difficult for her to understand was how quick he had turned around to work in opposition to them. He immediately judged them to be malevolent even when he didn't see the whole picture. He bit the hands that fed him, the hands that offered him and his family new lives, shelter, and the opportunity to live according to their own choices, with no regret. He had even gone as far as harming the source of those good things, her father, in the name of what he thought was rightful vengeance.

This couldn't be the boy who, just days ago, was grateful for everything he had been given and who had been more than willing to accept the chance to help other people.

He couldn't have been.

However, she was beginning to realize that her attempt to deny what lied in front of her wouldn't change the truth. This boy who had manipulated her younger brother was the same boy who had expressed a willingness to set aside their differences so they could learn how to get along better. This stranger who had instructed her own siblings to commit his own murderous thoughts upon her youngest brother was the same newfound friend who had saved him from certain death not too long ago. This boy who was set to destroy her, destroy her entire family, was the same one who constantly told her she was beautiful and who made her feel important.

This was that same person, no matter how fictitious it appeared.

Maybe it was for the better that she discovered this side of him sooner. It was frightening to think how volatile his temperament really was. One half-explained story, and he had taken off making his own conclusions and even going as far as this. Maybe he wasn't as kind and patient as she had thought he was. Worse yet, maybe all the good that she had seen and come to like in him wasn't true. Maybe it was all part of a plan.

And maybe, just maybe, getting her emotions involved had been one of the keys in it.

This thought delivered a blow that punctured and cracked her heart. He attached strings all around her, and she did exactly what he wanted without questioning because her faulty perception of him blinded her. Even now, she still held in her heart the hope that he would be different from the others who had left her. She wanted so badly for him to come to his senses and to ask for forgiveness, because she would be more than willing to give that to him, but she knew deep down that this was not to be. Reality is not a fairytale, and he wasn't a story of repentance and redemption.

One by one, as she and her brothers fought, the binds he had cast on her fell, each step to understanding who he was serving as a sharp blade to cut those off. When he and his siblings were sent away for good, the last string was snapped.

Again, she felt as if she was falling, but she knew there was no one to catch her this time.

She landed with a loud crash that night, when the evening was well along and the world was asleep. The impact shattered her, and it ruptured her heart so violently that she was left in tears. The hopefulness and disappointment and anger and desire were all too muddled together that she couldn't even begin to figure out which piece of her she should pick up first. She tried whichever seemed easier, but she soon came to find out that all of them only cut her deeper and that she wasn't strong enough to restart yet.

She liked him. She really did.

Though it was hard, she slowly tore herself apart from the wreckage all around her. Her mother had told her on her first heartbreak that scars heal, but for those to do so they have to be left alone. So that was what she would do. She would endure the pain while letting time close her wounds. She could only get stronger from this after all, and maybe next time things would be different.

Most importantly, she would let go, because even if she liked him, even if she still wished that things would have played out differently, she loved herself more. Her story hadn't ended yet, and she deserved the opportunity to turn the page and start on a better chapter.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated! Also, about the note about prompts I had posted a while back, I checked, and I have enough now. Thank you so much for everybody who submitted! For those who may want to submit one, I'm sorry! Maybe hold onto them for a while. I may be doing this challenge again sometime between December and February. :)_


	13. day thirteen: Bad Boys, Bad Girls

_This is what happens when you let your best friend convince you to watch a movie when you know you're not supposed to. -_-_

 _Anyways, thank you to LRW, Dirtkid123, dreams71, Sarcasmisinmyblood, AlienGhostWizard14, Hithere, and three guests for the reviews!_

 _Just a quick note: there seems to be some confusion on who the boy was that broke Bree's heart last chapter. It's mentioned in the note prior to the entry that the betrayal was on Sebastian's part as per the guest's request. My sincere apologies if it wasn't made very clear. :)_

 _Okay, today's entry is from Hithere! The prompt was Adam being protective of Chase and Bree. Now, it's not quite both of them exactly, but he will be defensive in this when, well, you'll see. ;) I hope it was done to your liking!_

 _Again, guys, there will be problem spots in this, but rest be assured I'll be doing some more proofreading tomorrow. I'm too sleepy to do it tonight, unfortunately._

 _Just to be clear, italicized parts in the story are flashbacks._

 _Onto day thirteen!_

* * *

 ** _/day thirteen/_**

 _Prompt: protective_

 _Featured LR character(s): Adam, mainly, but the family's here, too_

* * *

 ** _"Bad Boys, Bad Girls"_**

* * *

 _Two students in Mission Creek High go too far in messing with Chase and Bree. Adam was only too happy to teach them about boundaries._

* * *

Donald paces back and forth, pondering over what words he should say to his children while he scans their appearances. Tasha watches him closely from where she sits at the kitchen, a soft wrinkle on her brows as she worries what's going on through her husband's mind. She glances at their three oldest children then him then them again.

Chase is holding an ice pack near his right eye socket, obviously trying not to wince from the pain that's more than likely shooting from the bruise that's forming on it.

Bree's hair, which was in a neat ponytail when they left that morning, is now hanging recklessly whichever way around her shoulders, the hair tie hanging desperately on the ends.

Adam's lip has a small cut, but unlike his siblings who both look terrified and nervous, he looks calm, collected, and maybe even proud of what he did.

This is not looking good at all, Tasha concludes.

"What happened has got to be the worst thing you had done since you came to Mission Creek," Donald says, the pausing between groups of those words cluing the three in to how angry their father is. He stops pacing then stares at them, hands on his hips as he tries stay calm. "Now, I'm not going to ask for apologies, because that's too late for that now and those are not something you owe me. What I am going to do, though, is ask why. Why would you do this?"

It's obvious that Bree and Chase want to answer, but they don't do it. They know their father won't be satisfied if they gave him the same answer they gave him at the Principal's office just half an hour ago.

Donald scoffs. "Oh, so now no one wants to talk?" he asks.

Taking pity on the children, Tasha says, "Donald, they already told you what happened. Don't do this to them."

Donald holds a hand up. "No. I want them to tell me the real reason why they decided to pick a fight with half the football team and half the cheerleading squad when they know they shouldn't have. I want to know if they even understood what they were doing," he says. He turns back to them. "The three of you know that your training is not to be used to hurt people."

"We weren't trying to hurt them, Mr. Davenport," Bree reasons pleadingly. "We were just trying to defend ourselves—"

"Defend yourselves?" Donald asks.

"Yes. They came in on us. Jay threw the first punch, and—what were we supposed to do?" Bree asks.

Donald shakes his head. "Look, the word of you, your brothers, and Caitlin versus the word of at least ten people," he says, "and what the majority is saying is that Adam instigated the fight."

Chase looks up at his father, incredulous and disappointed. "You believe what they said?"

"No, I don't, Chase. That's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is that that's how the story's looking right now, and that's why I want the answer. Why did you get involved in a rumble? Why did you almost get your bionics exposed? Was this all worth it?"

"Yes." Four pairs of eyes dart towards Adam. Adam looks at his siblings, his mother, and then his father. "Well, no, not the fighting part. The fighting was bad," he says with a contrite look at his mother, "but… I'm sorry, Mr. Davenport. I know this is not what you want to hear, but I'm not entirely sorry about what happened."

Donald stares at him for a while. "You're not," he states rather than asks.

Adam turns his eyes towards Bree and Chase. They're scratched, battered, and bruised, but, they don't look afraid or intimidated. At least not by anyone else besides their parents. The smallest of smiles pulls at his lips when that thought creates a light, accomplished feeling in him. "No. No, sir," he tells his father as he remembers the reason why he jumped to take this risk in the first place.

 _Something wasn't right with his brother, and Adam knew it. Chase seemed a bit more reserved, and he withdrew into his own thoughts a lot. When they were out on missions, he would be distracted, and when they were at home, he would be staring into space as if there was a nightmare trying to catch him while he was awake. At school, he looked very uncomfortable. Adam had asked him once what was wrong, but all Chase told him, through a weak smile, was that everything was fine before skillfully diverting the conversation into another topic._

 _Adam may not be the smartest person on the planet, but he could read cues like those very well, and from the information he was gathering, he knew that Chase was afraid of something._

 _He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all._

 _Knowing that his brother would only continuously refuse to discuss the problem, Adam decided to investigate by himself. He observed his brother around other people. He also asked others who were around Chase frequently and even his own acquaintances about him, if they had noticed something worrisome. It was through these that he discovered something alarming: the new quarterback of the football team, Jay Carter, had been bullying Chase._

 _It also came to his attention that Stephanie had been picking on Bree through social media._

 _The thought that some people were bothering his younger siblings caused Adam to become indignant. His mother had told him that he shouldn't fight fire with fire, so he wouldn't. He would just watch over Chase and Bree. He was just going to make sure that they were okay. Surely, that wouldn't count as aggressive retaliation, right? He just wanted them to be safe._

 _So that was what he did for one whole week, and that was what he was doing that day. He observed his siblings from a distance, far enough for them not to mistake his intentions for nosiness and lack of trust in their ability to protect themselves but close enough to let them know that he was there for them. It was going well for a while until the second half of lunch._

 _That was when it went downhill._

 _He was sitting on the bench outside the cafeteria, close by Chase's and Bree's lockers, waiting for them to finish up with discarding their lunches so they could go check out the club that a mutual friend of theirs had started, when he noticed someone sit by him. He stared at her as she grinned at him. "Oh. Hi, Caitlin," he said._

 _"Hey, Adam," Caitlin replied. "You wanted to see me?"_

 _"Yeah. I did. Uh, so, you and Bree are close, right?"_

 _"Ish. We're close-ish," Caitlin says. "Why? Will that be a problem for you? Because if you want to go on a date again and that would be a problem, I can totally ditch your sister."_

 _"Oh. Well, uh, no. I'm actually just asking because I've been hearing some things about what Stephanie's doing."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you're aware about that? Or if you could tell me anything about it?"_

 _It was then that they heard a loud slam, something hard hitting the metallic lockers. When Adam looked up, he saw Chase cornered by a small crowd of football players, the tallest and biggest one of them leaning threateningly towards him with a smirk on his face. His brother was not making eye contact with any of them but instead was focusing his gaze on the floor, perhaps listing the possible things he could do to avoid confrontation._

 _Besides being very involved in those thoughts, Adam also saw a hint of something else in Chase's expression._

 _Fear. Chase was afraid._

Don't fight fire with fire, Adam, _he heard his mother's voice, but it didn't stop him from getting up from his seat defensively._

 _"Aw, what? You're scared? You gonna tell Daddy about this so he could make it go away?" the tall football player, Jay, asked Chase. When he didn't get a response, he slammed his helmet against the locker, causing Chase to flinch and the other football players to laugh. "What, you can't answer? I thought you were a genius?"_

 _"What's going on here?" Bree said as she came into the circle._

 _"Well, looky, looky," Jay said condescendingly. "Ms. Davenport live in action. I heard things about you online."_

 _Bree crossed her arms. "I'm sure you did."_

 _"Yeah, you're pretty popular," Jay said, leering at her. "I gotta say, what Stephanie said looks just about right."_

 _"Hey, stop looking at my sister like that," Chase said defensively, bravely stepping in front of Bree to get her away from the quarterback._

 _Jay shoved him. "I'm gonna look at her however I want to," he said, shoving him again._

 _"I'd back up, if I were you," Adam spoke, finally advancing from where he stood._

 _Jay looked at him. "And if I don't, pretty boy?"_

 _Adam scoffed. "I'd just do it, if I were you," he said._

 _Jay grabbed Adam's shirt and asked, "What, are you gonna make me?"_

 _Adam instinctively took a hold of Jay's wrist. Though he was seeing the smirk on Jay's face slowly change into a hint of a grimace as his grip tightened considerably, he didn't stop. "Yeah. Exactly," he said. He pushed the quarterback's hand away then said, "Threaten my brother again, you'll see what I can do."_

 _Jay stared at him a while. Then, with a smug smile, he nodded._

 _He turned away to leave._

 _Chase walked up to Adam. "Thanks," he whispered._

 _"Hey."_

 _Chase didn't get a chance to look back at the source of the call because the next thing he knew, he was off his feet and covering his eye from the hit that came out of nowhere._

 _There was a giggle somewhere. "Ooh. Got him," Stephanie said, her phone up. "Good one, Jay."_

 _"You're recording this?" Bree asked indignantly._

 _"You got a problem with it?" Stephanie asked._

 _Before Bree could reply, Caitlin came to her side, grabbed Stephanie's phone and then stomped it underfoot. She looked up to the cheerleader with a fake, bright smile after the screen broke. "No," Caitlin said, "but you do."_

 _Adam turned his attention away from the girls to attend to Chase. When he saw the black eye, it enraged him._

 _Jay nodded. "That enough to count as a threat?" he challenged._

 _Adam smirked. Years of training suddenly springing into action within him, he swiftly got up his feet then grabbed Jay by the shirt before the quarterback even knew what was happening._

 _Many things went on after that, but the memory was so muddled together because of the disaster that resulted and the overwhelming anger Adam felt. He knew somebody was airborne at one point, and that the cheerleaders weren't a very good match to Bree and Caitlin. There was cheering and jeering around them from the other students looking on. Then, there was Principal Perry at one point._

 _They ended up at the office sometime after that. Parents were called in, and there were threats of suspension._

 _He also remembered the look on Jay's and Stephanie's faces. They were shocked, and they were definitely afraid. Adam suspected that at one point or another, he and his siblings may have done some things that wouldn't qualify as normal (he remembered someone getting tossed effortlessly up in the air), and that was both bad and good._

 _However, all he could focus on was the fact that Jay and Stephanie were warned. Hopefully they would know not to bother his siblings again._

* * *

 _As you can tell, this is another incomplete story. Time ran out again. I'm sorry! I was too slow! If it helps, in the part that wasn't able to make it here, Bree and Chase defend Adam, telling Donald that he only did what he did to protect them from Jay and Stephanie. Tasha recognizes Jay's name (since Leo's also come to tell them about the QB the night before), and she reminds Donald of this._

 _Donald lets the three go back to the lab, telling them that they will talk about the matter again later. On the way down to the lab, Chase thanks Adam for what he did, and that's where it would've ended._

 _Reviews are always appreciated._


	14. day fourteen: Trailblazers

_Thank you to Sarcasmisinmyblood, LRW, Hithere (I'm happy you liked it!), Dirtkid123, and AlienGhostWizard14 for the reviews! Apologies for the lack of reply. I'll try to send messages soon. :)_

 _Casey Storm gave me the prompt for today's entry! It's a speedsters team-up, with Bree working alongside the Flash. This was tremendously fun and frazzling at the same time. Thank you for the idea!_

 _Another short note: I know we're at the end of this 'week,' and Adam and Leo in DC 'verse has yet to show. As noted, I did some shuffling to balance things out, and that entry got rescheduled. It'll be here soon, though._

 _Onto day fourteen we go!_

* * *

 ** _/day fourteen/_**

 _Prompt: (from Casey Storm) speedsters team-up_

 _Featured LR character(s): Bree, mainly, but Leo's also here_

* * *

 ** _"Trailblazers"_**

* * *

 _A brief visit to Central City lands Bree in an accidental partnership with the Flash to stop Captain Cold and Heat Wave._

* * *

Central City, in Bree's opinion, is a really nice place. With the high rise buildings, booming city life, and mostly friendly people, she thinks it's very likeable. She didn't want to come here in the beginning, but now, she's actually glad she had.

Well, maybe not so much.

Because neither of their parents could go and because Adam and Chase can't leave the Academy, she has been given the responsibility to go with Leo to visit a college located there. He had applied at the university months before the Academy was built, and recently he received a letter telling him that he was accepted. She and the rest of their family had thought that he would have turned down the offer because of the new school they're now running, but he had surprised them by saying that he wants to see the place because he's heavily leaning towards leaving California and moving here.

Bree had pretended to be indifferent to this decision but actually, she's having a hard time understanding why her little brother would want to move so far away from them.

She smiles at Leo when he walks back to their table with two mugs of steaming beverage. This has only been their second visit to Jitters, the coffee shop closest to the hotel they're staying at, but she's already started to develop a fondness to it. "Okay. One cup of green tea for you," Leo says as he carefully places a mug in front of her, "and one cup of hot cocoa for me."

Bree chuckles. "You were holding them like they were going to explode," she comments.

"They were hot," Leo says factually. He carefully lifts up his cup and drinks cautiously, but the first sip still burns him. "Ooh, hot! Hot!"

Bree rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a grin.

"Man. They're serious about staying warm here, aren't they?" Leo says.

"Of course. It's freezing outside," Bree notes. The grin shrinks into a small smile as she adds, "You think you're going to be okay with this weather?"

Leo grins, his eyes too focused on his drink to see the expression on his sister's face. "Oh, yeah. I'm starting to love it, to be honest. I mean, I know I'm not going to say that once I start experiencing snow storms and blizzards and things like that, but I could definitely get used to this," he says. He tries to take a sip – and succeeds this time. He looks at her. "It's a great place. The university is awesome, the people are nice, and STAR Labs is here. I know it's closed, but still. It's just great having the opportunity to drive by there every day and see it."

Bree nods. "You're really a big fan of that STAR Labs, aren't you?"

"Dr. Harrison Wells is a genius," Leo replies. Then, he amends, "Well, I mean, Big D's a genius, too. I'm not saying that I like Dr. Wells better than him. I'm not—"

Bree laughs. "Relax. I'm not telling Mr. Davenport anything," she says.

"Oh. Okay," Leo says, assured. As he looks at his sister take a sip of the tea, he finally notices what is amiss. "Bree? You're okay with this right?"

"It's your decision, Leo. You're seventeen. You can do what you want to do," Bree says, pretending that she doesn't really mind.

Leo, however, sees right through it. He only stares at her, communicating that he knows.

Bree doesn't give in and remains unfazed. However, after a while, the false front crumbles, and she's left having to tell the truth. She smiles a small smile. "I just don't get why you want to leave," she says. "I feel like there's more to this decision than just wanting to attend school and seeing the place you've always wanted to visit every day."

Leo ponders over his answer as the pressure to do so shifts onto his shoulders. A sad smile pulls on the side of his lips, but before he can answer a commotion by the bar catches their attention.

Almost everyone in the coffee shop has gathered around the television as a live feed shows a situation at a bank not too far away from them. The footages at the scene reveal an intense sight: numerous policemen have gathered a few yards around the entrance of the building, weapons trained ahead and at the ready. The news caster gives more details about an apparent hostage crisis, telling the viewers about that the two suspects whose names they can't hear from where they sit are holding up the people inside the bank as bargaining chips for freedom.

What moves Bree and Leo out of their seats is the mention of the police's past encounter with these two men: one has a gun that blasts ice, the other a gun that blasts fire.

Bree looks at Leo, alarmed and a bit unsure what to do.

Leo understands why. "I had a feeling that something may come up," he says. "I brought my mission bag. Your suit's in there, too."

Bree grins. "Oh, you're a lifesaver, Leo!" she exclaims, giving him a quick hug.

"Of course I am," he says with a smirk. "You go ahead of me. I'll meet you at the bank."

Bree nods. Then, she super speeds out of the coffee shop to get ready for the mission.

…

Bree stops a distance away from the scene to observe before going inside the bank and disarming the robbers. However, she sees that they are outside already, the one in the blue coat and metallic gun clutching onto a panicked teller. Both of them are facing a person in a red suit, regarding him unworriedly. Looking around, she sees that the police have backed away, as if they're leaving the standoff into the hands of the man in red.

Her brows wrinkle. _Who is he?_

"Flash. Nice to see you," the man in the blue coat says coolly.

"Hostages, Snart?" the man called Flash says.

Snart shrugs. "Desperate times," he replies.

"You have to let her go," he says.

"I can't. She's my ticket out."

"If someone gets hurt, you know what's going to happen."

Snart smiles. "Oh, I know," he says. He nods at the police. "Tell them to back away and let us go."

The man in red shakes his head. "You know I can't do that. You put yourself in this situation," he says.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Snart says before pushing the woman to the ground.

Before she can hit the pavement, Bree speeds forward, grabbing the teller then transferring her where it's safe. The woman stares at her wide eyed when she realizes what just happened. "Are you okay?" Bree asks.

The woman nods shakily. "Y-yeah," she says.

Bree smiles at her. "Okay," she says, and then turns back towards the three men.

All of them are looking at her, the two with the guns unhappily so. The man in red only appears surprised.

Snart holds his gun up towards her as he says, "She's not part of the deal."

Before he can fire it, Bree speeds out of the way.

Unknown to her, the man in red has moved, too, to protect her. He runs towards Snart to push the weapon off his hands. The impact causes it to fly off and Snart to be knocked off his feet.

Seeing what has happened, the other man raises his weapon and begins firing at the blurs. Bree immediately realizes that his reckless aim will hurt the policemen in the front line, so she runs towards them and moves them out of the way. Unlike the first time, she is not able to check their conditions because she's too focused on disarming the two men. She concludes that without the freeze and heat guns, they will not have much of a good defense.

She peeks out from the alley where she has deposited the men to check where the opponents are, but she doesn't find them anywhere. She walks out of the hidden place cautiously, glancing left and right to check, before continuing in her search.

After a few steps, she's startled when someone places a hand on her shoulder. She spins around, ready to fight, but only sees the man in red. "What are you doing here? Who are you exactly?" he asks.

Bree opens her mouth to answer but notices the man with the heat gun appear not too far behind the man in red. Swiftly, she runs towards him, tackling him to the ground with enough force. When he's down, she kicks the gun far away from him. "Who are these guys?" she asks as she walks back to the man in red.

"Heat Wave. Captain Cold," the man in red says as if it should be obvious. His brow wrinkles. "You haven't heard of them?"

She smirks, somewhat offended by what she mistakenly though he's implying. "Nope. I'm not from here," she says.

The man only frowns.

A blast of ice suddenly surges from behind Bree. The man in red's periphery alerts him to this and so moves her out of the way, causing the ice to hit a car and freezing it.

"Okay, if we're going to bring them down, we're going to have to work together," the man said to her after checking their surroundings.

Bree nods, biting her lips as she covers the part of her shoulder that has been hit with the ice.

"Snart knows what to do, and… You got hit?"

Bree shakes her head. "It doesn't matter," she says resiliently. "I've had worse injuries from missions before. I just want this guy put away."

The man still looks worried. "No. I have this. Just sit still here, and I'll take care of it," he says. Then, he's gone.

Bree doesn't heed what he advised. She takes a look from behind the car he hid her at to watch. She finds that the other man, Heat Wave, is back on his feet. "Bringing in another meta in the picture? Not the best idea, is it?" he asks the man in red, who stands in front of him, with a grin.

Bree notices Captain Cold step out from behind the man in red then focusing his gun on him. Knowing what's going to happen next, she runs ahead and moves the man in red out of the way to save him.

However, the poor calculation results in her feet being cemented with ice. The force also causes the man in red to crash then skid on the cement, which has him struggling to get up.

Heat Wave watches Bree with interest as he and Snart come closer. "Oh, this is a new one," he says.

Captain Cold smirks. "You're sticking your nose in grown-ups' business here, little girl," he says. "Haven't your parents taught you not to do that?"

"Leave her out of this, Snart," the man in red demands.

Captain Cold chuckles. "I don't know. I don't like unpredictable people, and she's certainly one of them," he says. He points the freeze gun at Bree. "I hope you don't take this personally."

The man in red poises to tackle him, but before he can move, a blast of energy flings Snart into the air then down onto the street, knocking him out.

Heat Wave looks at his fallen partner in surprise then swivels around to train his heat gun at the newcomer. The fire that shoots from his gun, to his shock, is only absorbed into the person's hand before the energy from it is used to flare him off into unconsciousness.

"Don't touch my sister," Leo tells the unmoving figures on the ground spitefully before focusing his attention on Bree. He hurries to her side then regards her worriedly. "Bree, are you okay?" he asks.

"No, not really," Bree says with a grimace, attempting to move her feet out of the ice but failing at it. "One of them got me."

"Okay, uh, here." Leo places his hand over the part of her shoulder where a thick glaze of ice sits then allows the residual heat he has absorbed from the gun to radiate on it. Once that chunk melts, he moves on to the block on her feet. While he works on it, he comments, "This city's getting better and better every minute." It's then that he notices the man in red standing close by, staring at them, puzzled. "Hello," he says.

The man in red backs away and then speeds off.

Bree snaps her feet out from the remaining ice hurriedly when she finds herself able. She gets up, keeping her eye on the direction the stranger has taken.

Leo gapes. "Whoa. That guy is bionic?" he asks.

Bree shakes her head. "I don't think so. I think he's something else," she says with a look at her brother. "They keep referring to me as another meta."

Leo makes a face. "Meta? What does that mean?" he asks.

"We can find out," she says as questions multiply in a worrisome rate in her mind. She holds her arm out.

Leo looks at it and grins. "I'm always game for a road trip!" he exclaims, holding onto her.

Bree nods. "Hang tight," she says. Then, she takes off, set to find the man who's alike to her and who, twice, has saved her life.

* * *

 _It's just a fact of life now that musicnotes093 cannot write complete fics that involve action sequences within an hour and a half._

 _Yep. Though it may look it, this is not quite done. Bree and Leo are supposed to find Flash at STAR Labs and to see him without his mask on. They're also supposed to meet Caitlin, Cisco, and Iris - and man I DEFINITELY need to come back to this after the 25 days is over so I can work on it. -_-_

 _Anyways, reviews are appreciated!_


	15. day fifteen: The Scientist

_Thanks to Sarcasmisinmyblood, LRW, Casey Storm, and AlienGhostWizard14 for your reviews last chapter!_

 _thewriterswayoflife provided the prompt for today's entry. It's an origin story for Adam and Chase and is a company fic to day three's entry, "The Ballerina". Thank you so much for this!_

 _Onto day fifteen!_

* * *

 ** _/day fifteen/_**

 _Prompt: (from thewriterswayoflife) origins_

 _Featured LR character: Douglas_

* * *

 ** _"The Scientist"_**

* * *

 _Pre-Lab Rats. This is necessary, if they are to be the best._

* * *

Though there are a few flaws in them, he is satisfied with the way they are built.

This admiration he feels is not out of some emotional attachment. He does not love these children, does not love these things he has created, as others might insist he should. They are only part of his plan, a part of his goal to make advancements in the field of technology and biology. They are also meant to serve as living proofs of his skills and abilities to potential backers and sponsors.

They are only a means to an end – nothing more, nothing less.

However, to a degree, he does care about their well-being. These children are his investments, and he cannot afford to let anything happen to them. They are also resources that he cannot afford to waste. After all, not many people are as appreciative of scientific endeavors as he is and therefore are not willing to expend what is necessary in things like this, namely, children.

He doesn't understand it, other people's affection towards their young. It's not as if the world will not compensate for the number of children lost. A baby is born almost every second. Why hold these resources back?

He knows he's not hypocritical in this regard because he has given what are his own for the sake of this project. He doesn't want to take full responsibility of these boys. He barely even considers them as a part of him. He just provided what is necessary to form them. That doesn't give him ownership, at least not in the way that ordinary and overly sentimental people think it does.

The first subject was crafted a year after the plans for bionic chips was completed and perfected. An intern in the company who was in dire need of cash and who, after being introduced to it, supported the project had agreed to be the surrogate for the child. The fertilization was done and completed outside, using resources from a nameless female donor whose medical history was impressive and thus assured a higher chance of producing a healthy offspring. To complement it, he engineered his own brother's DNA to use it as the other half of that and to begin the process. He knew there was a chance that Donald could discover what he was doing, and so he did that to insure that the progress wouldn't be terminated prematurely.

After all, he didn't think his older brother would have the guts to get rid of his own child.

The baby was born a little over after eight months, and the child turned out to be a boy. There were a few complications because the term was not completed but overall, he was healthy. He screamed on top of his lungs and craved much attention, which he found neither from his surrogate mother nor his 'uncle.'

Before he began implanting the bionic chip, he was able to get a good look at the baby. There are some features on him that he definitely got from his mother, but most of it he got from Donald.

He had smiled at that. He wondered if his brother would be able to see it when this subject grows up.

A year afterwards, he was able to get another resource from a young woman, a dancer whose dreams had pushed her straight into his path. The second child is a girl. During the second subject's development inside her mother, he began noticing that the chip he had created for the first subject wasn't as flawless as he had hoped. Repeated scans and tests have showed that the pressure from the chip had put some strain on the boy's nervous system. He had feared that it would cripple the subject but thankfully, it didn't. The boy was resilient, and though from the results it showed that there's a high chance that his ability to obtain information would be somewhat impaired, he didn't mind. As long as he doesn't lose the investment, he was fine with cutting his losses.

Or, at least, the child's losses.

Either way, he didn't really care.

He was able to make a few improvements in the second subject's chip, but months afterwards, he discovered that he could make a much better version – and he did. The only problem was the lack of a subject to install it in. For months, he waited. He even risked being found out by his brother by branching out to people that could potentially alert him to this project. However, it bore no fruit.

In this time of desperation, he found an opportunity. One of his closest associates had told him that an aspiring young scientist, who had only been working at the company for a year then, had taken a liking to him. As the days rolled by, his observations showed the truthfulness in what was revealed to him. She was pleasant, and through minute but visible cues he could tell that she did feel something for him. He tested just how strong that emotion was by paying her more attention, by pretending that he, too, was interested in returning what she was expressing to him, and that was when he found out that her admiration for him was durable enough that, if he nurtured it, she would do whatever he requested of her.

He knew very little about love. He had been in a relationship once, with a girl that he thought liked him back, but that didn't work. Still, he had enough information about it to be able to successfully emulate an environment of mutualism between him and the young scientist.

It took longer than he had thought. Mallory, or Mal, was an intelligent woman, and she was able to see through his false intentions. The lack of sincerity pushed her away from him, and soon he found himself struggling to pursue her. He did what he could to convince her that he felt something towards her even if he didn't. That still wasn't enough. It took him fooling himself, pretending he was in love with her, to make it realistic.

Somewhere along the line, somewhere within that time, the deception became too great that the lie became the truth.

He fell in love with her.

That was when she began reciprocating his affections. Soon, what she felt for him became full and even overflowed that when he recalled his real purpose of being with her and brought that proposal to the table, she willingly took it and followed him. She did what he asked.

Ten months after their spur-of-the-moment wedding, the third subject came – and it's a boy.

Holding the child in his arms and seeing himself reflected in it caused him to have second thoughts about the project. He began considering that maybe, he should discontinue it. Maybe he should let the subjects be children and give them to families who would let them be that. That was what he began wanting for the boy then sleeping soundly in his arms, to be a child. And, maybe, he could test how it would be to be a father and find out for himself why it was so sensationalized.

However, after receiving a much better job offer at a huge corporation overseas and after seeing the greater accomplishments of her peers, Mal suddenly snapped out of the dream-like life they lived, and soon, she lost the love she had for her husband and her son. One night, she was in tears as she told him that this wasn't what she wanted anymore. He tried to convince her that she was just worn out and was only frustrated because of their new duty as parents, but she didn't seem to listen. He held her in his embrace as they slept to let her know he was there and that she didn't have to shoulder the negative emotions alone, but, when he woke up, she wasn't there anymore.

He looked for her around their new apartment, but the only thing he found was the two-worded note sitting on top of the coffee table. _I'm sorry,_ she said through her writing.

She had left them, and until now she hasn't showed any interest in coming back.

He realized then that he, too, had fooled himself. A wife, a child, and a new apartment do not make up the life he wanted. That path is full of illogicality and unpredictability, and he didn't want that. It angered him as he came to understand the fact that he had been foolish enough to wander off to this road.

However, when he saw the boy – the _subject_ – that afternoon, he realized that he had still accomplished something: he had a resource to use for the new chip, and that had been the goal all along.

And so, he reverted back to his original plan. He installed the chip in the third subject and until now is still watching the progress. The boy is showing much promise, with his tiny system responding well to the modified technology in him.

It delights him to know that all of them are on track with his plan. He only needs to wait a few more months to test the bionic chips, and that, to him, is good.

From time to time, he finds himself running into minor obstacles. The oldest boy, at one point, had begun viewing him as his father, and so did the girl, but he quickly corrected that. He told them the truth, that they had no parents and was only here as a part of an experiment. They do not understand this, but then again he doesn't expect them to. At least not this quickly. However, they will soon enough, if he tells them repeatedly. They might feel hurt, but it's not his responsibility to spare their feelings.

Not that they would rely on emotions anyways. When they're old enough, he will activate the app in their chips, and after that they will not feel anything anymore. All that they would be concerned with are following commands.

He looks at the three one by one, but he focuses on the first and the third, the beginning and the success. Through the glass, he still sees it clearly, his brother and himself, in the features of these two boys.

However, his heart is hollow of any emotions. He's numb and indifferent. These are what he needs to be since these are what he needs to teach them.

This is necessary, anyways, if they are to be the best.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated. :)_


	16. day sixteen: Just and Adjust

_Thank you to Sarcasmisinmyblood, Dirtkid123, Hithere, AlienGhostWizard14, LRW, and Casey Storm (whoo, thanks!) for the reviews! I will be sending you guys messages soon. It was just a busy day today. :P_

 _Special shoutout to ABEDFAN for figuring out exactly which DC superhero team I'm picking for this waaaay in advance!_

 _Okay, two notes for this:_

 _One, please be kind to this newbie. I've just started on the Young Justice series a little more than a week ago, so I'm not as familiar with the characters as I'd like to be yet. I did try my best in this switch-up, though. :)_

 _And two, before I get grilled for my choice of who stands in for Wally West, just know that I have chosen the New 52 version of Kid Flash in place of the original. (And [spoiler], this is actually inspired by the direction CW's The Flash will take regarding Wally. Can't wait to meet him later on this season!)_

 _Anyways, as always, more proofreading to be done at a later time._

 _Onto day sixteen!_

* * *

 ** _/day sixteen/_**

 _Prompt: Lab Rats, Young Justice switch-up_

 _Featured LR character(s): Adam and Leo_

* * *

 ** _"Just and Adjust"_**

* * *

 _He still doesn't feel like he belongs, but one of his teammates seems to think that with them is where he should be._

* * *

Mount Justice still feels like a foreign place. He has been living here for weeks, maybe even months, but to Adam (or Superboy, as his teammates and the members of the League call him), something about it still doesn't feel like home.

He's not longing for that underground lab that the others have rescued him from. He knows that in there, he will have no freedom. He will only be a puppet on a string. He also knows that to those scientists, to whatever corporation ran the project that bred him, he is a weapon. He doesn't want to come back there.

Adam guesses that what he's searching for is a place where there would be someone to accept him. Maybe he's really just looking for a family. The man he's been cloned from is still obviously not comfortable with the idea of him being, well, _there_. He doesn't even seem like he wants to entertain the fact that he is technically his son.

Admittedly, that makes him feel angry and disappointed and worthless and all sorts of other things, but the worst has got to be that it makes him feel like an outcast.

He can do many things, like lift incredibly heavy objects and hear the softest of sounds even when it's coming from far away – but figuring out how to shake that awful feeling off is not one of them.

"Why are you arguing with me about this?"

"Because your way of getting it done is horrible, _Kaz_."

Adam looks up from the couch and finds Robin gaping at Kid Flash. Robin glances at him and then back at his longtime friend. "I thought we agreed about keeping our IDs on the down low?" Robin hisses as quietly as he can manage.

Kid Flash looks at Adam then back to Kaz. "Oh, please. It's not like he's gonna spill the beans to everybody," Leo says, heading towards the fridge to look for something to eat.

Kaz sighs, knowing that the argument is not worth pursuing. He nods at Adam. "Have you seen Skylar and Amaranth?" he asks.

Leo scoffs, his head still buried deep in the fridge. "Now who's the one not keeping the IDs on the DL?" he says, his voice slightly echoing out.

Kaz's eyes widen. "Oh, uh, no. Skylar and Artemis. That's what I mean," he corrects.

"I haven't seen them since our training with Black Canary hours ago," Adam says. "Have you checked the beach?"

"Hmm. No. I guess I haven't," Kaz says ponderously.

The door of the fridge slams shut. "We're seriously out of food?" Leo asks, notably upset.

Kaz shrugs.

Adam only stares.

Leo deflates. "Fine. I guess I'm going to have to get something," he says, unhappily. "Anyone have any money for pizza?" He groans when he's met with blank looks. "How come I have to do everything around here?" he says. Then, he turns around and super speeds out of the headquarters.

Adam, like Kaz, only looks at where the young speedster has vanished. He doesn't like that kid very much. He's talkative, and he tends to complain a lot. He's actually one of the reasons why his stay here is uncomfortable. It's a little hard to have peace and quiet with that hyper teenage boy. "Why are you looking for the girls?" he asks, turning his attention to Kaz instead.

"Oh. Red Tornado just wants to talk to us about upping the security here," Kaz responds. "I think he wanted to make sure that it's working well and that it wouldn't, you know, zap us when we step in."

Adam says nothing.

"He'll probably want us all in here in ten minutes, so I should probably look for the rest of the team," Kaz says then jogs out of the room to look for the other three teenagers and to avoid having an awkward lapse of silence between them.

That's another reason why Adam feels out of place. His teammates seem to always be walking on eggshells when they're around him. He knows it's his fault; during their first few weeks, he hasn't been very pleasant to them, especially to Skylar. It didn't get any better the more his undefined relationship with his father frustrated him. Except for their team leader and Skylar, it seems like no one wants to understand him. All they want to do is stay clear, and that makes him feel more like a freak.

He is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a swift rush of wind. Looking up, he finds Leo holding onto a big box of pizza. "Aw, what? Robin left?" he asks no one in particular as he places the box down.

"He's out looking for the others," Adam says.

"Hm. Bummer." He flips the lid open and then tears a slice of pizza. He stares at Adam as he begins eating.

"What," Adam says, irritated and annoyed.

"Do you want one or not?"

Adam glares at him. "No," he says then turns away.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But, I'm telling you right now, once those guys get here, there won't be any left for you," Leo comments. He continues to work on his food while also fearlessly observing the introverted teenage boy. He hops up onto the counter to sit on it then says, "You hate it here, don't you."

Adam frowns at him. "What?"

"Look, it doesn't take a genius or even Skylar to figure out that you're not okay being here," Leo says.

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't really interact with everybody. And, I just offered you pizza, from _New York_ , and you just turned it down."

"Well, not everyone's like you," Adam mutters acridly.

"This has nothing to do with me, and you know that." Leo stares at Adam then waits until he looks back at him before saying, "Look, I know I'm the last person you'd want to talk about whatever… _stuff_ you got going on in your head, and I'm fine with that. We didn't get off on the right foot, and I think we get on each other's nerves constantly. But, I hope you understand that the only reason why you feel excluded from us is because you're excluding yourself. We're all good with you being here. You're part of the reason why _this_ —" he gestures widely around him, "works."

"Oh, just like you're 'good' with Artemis being here and how she also makes the team 'work'?" Adam asks sardonically.

"No. Artemis, I don't trust. You?" A small smirk pulls on Leo's lips. "I do. And I really think you're an important part of this team. You just need to loosen up, man. You also need to quit finding reasons as to why you don't belong here, because you do."

Adam says nothing but only stares as he thinks over what he said.

"B01, Robin. B02, Aqualad. B05, Miss Martian. B07, Artemis," the automated system outside announces.

Leo jumps off the counter. "Better get a piece before they come," he says with a grin.

Adam looks at him blankly for a second, and then smiles. "Don't tell me what to do," he says good-naturedly. He stands up from the couch, and then proceeds to the counter to get a slice of pizza.

He may not like Leo very much, but it doesn't mean he isn't right. Throughout his time with them, he has seen many evidences of what the speedster has claimed. They may not know how to deal with him, but they constantly try their best to befriend him. And, although he has differences with them, they always have his back no matter what.

Maybe this isn't as bad as he thinks. Maybe it's just time for him to reevaluate his stay here.

* * *

 _(EDT: Just in case it wasn't clear in the story, Adam is **Superboy** , Kaz is **Robin** , Leo is **Kid Flash** , Skylar is **Miss Martian** , and Amaranth is **Artemis**. ;) )_

 _Reviews are appreciated! If you've also got a suggestion on who Aqualad should be, please let me know in your comments! It would be really helpful when I make corrections to this entry later on._


	17. day seventeen: Not All Who Wander

_Thanks to ABEDFAN, LRW, Dirtkid123, and guest4890 for the reviews!_

 _Okay, so my laptop thought it would be hilarious to mess up last night when I'm supposed to work on the entry. I resorted to handwriting the story, letting the laptop chill for a bit, but then it decided to give me more grief. It didn't really begin working well again until this morning, so that was why we're late. -_-_

 _Anyways, the idea for this is given to me by daphrose. The prompt was Bree, lost, so that's where we'll be heading. Thank you for this!_

 _Quick shout-out, too, to mini bagel. I kinda borrowed your story title, G. I hope that's alright._

 _Okay. There should be another one coming in a few hours, but meanwhile, please enjoy this one._

 _Onto day seventeen!_

* * *

 ** _/day seventeen/_**

 _Prompt: (from daphrose) lost_

 _Featured LR character: Bree_

* * *

 ** _"Not All Who Wander"_**

* * *

 _She needed to get out of there. She needed to be somewhere not_ here.

* * *

The stars spread across the sky shined brightly from where she stood. Their gleam was so pure, so beautiful, that she was left in awe of them. She didn't think they ever glimmered that strongly. Or, at least, she didn't think she had seen it like this before.

Then again, maybe she had.

She added that on the ever growing list of things she could not remember.

The amazement she felt didn't last long. The forestry that lied ahead of her was as wide and seemingly endless as the dark expanse above. It had been a long time since she had last heard a human voice, and these grim realities shrunk the small amount of courage she had left. She had been wandering this place for days, for hours, for innumerable minutes and seconds, and it didn't seem like she would ever find a way out.

As the chill of the evening breeze blew, she clutched onto the jacket that she was wearing and pulled it closer to her. Nights like this were the most brutal because it was when the temperature would decline to such a nearly unbearable level. She didn't know what the exact date was, but she knew the season was nearing winter, though not quite there yet. It hadn't snowed, not as far as she could remember.

However, she wasn't planning on remaining in that wilderness until that happened.

Her breath fogged as she breathed out. She was tired of walking, tired of aimlessly going around in what seemed like an inescapable loop, but she didn't want to give up. She needed to get out of there. She had to be somewhere not _here_. She was barely surviving with the small ration that she had, and now that that was nearing depletion, she was getting more desperate to find another person who could lead her to more resources.

She constantly imagined what she was going to do when that happens. She thought of a person (a man, a woman, a teenager like her – it didn't matter) running up to her worriedly then asking her if she was alright as they looked over the gash on her head where blood had caked, but then she would only be too happy to have made it out to even answer. Past that, she didn't know what she would do. She was sure they would ask for her name, and all she would tell them was that she didn't know.

And she didn't. She didn't know who she was.

Perhaps that was why her hopelessness was more overwhelming than it should be. She couldn't remember many things. She didn't know her name, her age, where she lived. Did she even have a family? She wasn't sure. All she was familiar with was that bag she had been carrying, filled with a small amount of food, some survival gear, and a few high-tech weapons that she was afraid to touch, and that black hoodie she was wearing with the patch of red circles attached on the right side. She woke up days ago in the middle of a field with these things, her mind wiped of all memory.

 _Almost_ all memory, because something constantly told her that the reason why she was here was because of the owner of that hoodie that she wore.

Whoever he was, he was very important to her. Every time she took off that piece of clothing on afternoons when it was too hot and she got a good look at it, a wave of unexplainable sadness would hit her. She missed him, whoever he was. She didn't know exactly what happened, but tears had once or twice come to her eyes whenever she tried to remember. Several times, she had forced herself to recall something, anything at all, about that person, but she always ended up with that one bit of conversation she must have had with him a lifetime ago.

 _What?_

 _Nothing,_ she had said. _I'm just wondering why your mission suit has a hood on and ours don't._

Mission suit. Yes. That was what it was called.

The boy had smirked. _Jealous?_

 _No,_ she responded with a chuckle. _But I'll definitely suggest it for the next upgrade._

His smirk turned into a smile. _You know, if you just want to try it out, I can let you borrow it,_ he said. _Just once, though. You can't have it permanently. The only way you can have it permanently is if something happens to me, and I can't go on any more missions._

Her smile vanished when he chuckled. _That's not funny, Leo._

That was all she would recall, her calling the boy Leo.

She kept thinking back on that name, hoping that it would trigger something, but—nothing. Her only memory of him was that conversation and the hoodie she had. She had thought about it before, about what had happened to him.

She knew it wasn't good, because she was the one wearing this jacket and not him.

A loud snap somewhere behind her put her on high alert. She looked around attentively, her grip on the bag she carried tightening before she ran out of fear. The world around her blurred into a panorama of black and silver – but only briefly. She stopped once another unsettling thought came to her mind.

Her heart pounded. That was another thing she didn't understand. She had an ability that normal people didn't have. She could run fast, as fast as the speed of sound. It frightened her, and although she knew that skill would help in her getting out of this maze, she didn't try it often. She wasn't too sure about it, how it really worked, and, lately, she was starting to realize that her accidental uses of it were taking a toll on her physically.

She didn't know why she could do this, why she could accomplish something that unordinary, but she wasn't planning on abusing it in hopes of finding a reason. At least not when there was nobody there to help her should something go wrong.

A jolt of dizziness suddenly hit her, causing her to almost fall forward. She staggered towards a nearby tree to lean on it. The world continued to shift on an abnormal axis, and after a few seconds it made her stomach queasy. She closed her eyes then told herself repeatedly to calm down. She was afraid and confused, but she knew there was no sense in dwelling on those. She had to pretend to be brave until she made it out.

Through the low chorus of crickets buzzing in the distance and the soft whisper of the nighttime breeze, her ears picked up on the indistinct but very present sound of music and people. Her eyes snapped open as she searched for it. Her head pounded mercilessly as a result, each vein throbbing against her skull as if they were hammers, but she ignored it. She walked unsteadily towards that promise of people and trusted her ears to lead her there.

She kept going forward until the stars above paled into the thick glow of fluorescent lights lining the horizon. She paused, just to make sure that it wasn't a mirage. Then, she briskly walked towards it.

Her raspy breathing echoed loudly as her feet moved urgently ahead, one foot after another as if they were in a race within themselves. She kept her eyes towards the shadows moving in different directions and the glimpse of cars pulling in, and in so doing she tripped. Her exhaustion and injury made it hard to get up, but she mustered whatever strength she could to pull herself to her feet and continue on.

Soon, she reached her goal, and it was as if the world stopped rotating.

There were people, so many of them, and there were also countless of lights and booths and rides. There was life out here, colorful and thriving and loud. Her grip on the bag weakened as she gazed at these that she eventually lost her hold on it.

She made it. She was out.

"Miss? Miss?" She turned and found a security guard approaching her. A worried look came to his face when he saw her condition. He took out the walkie-talkie strapped onto his belt then spoke something into it. She didn't know what he said because she was too preoccupied with looking back at the people who were staring at her as they passed by. "Help is coming, miss," the guard told her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I, uh…I don't…I can't remember," she said.

"Alright," he said. "Why don't we start with the basics? What's your name?"

"I…Um—"

"Bree!" a bellow came from somewhere not far. "Bree!" They both turned, and soon, a teenaged boy, tall, dark-haired, and with brown eyes, rushed in to join them. He scanned her face anxiously, the sinking feeling only worsening as he looked at the wound on the side of her forehead. "Bree. Are you okay? What – what happened to you?"

"Do you know her?" the security guard asked.

"Of course. I've been looking for her, my dad and I have. She's been missing for days."

The security guard only frowned at him suspiciously. "Miss? Do you know him?" he asked her.

She lifted her eyes up towards him. He did seem familiar. "I think so," she said albeit unsurely.

"You think so?" the boy repeated. "Bree, what are you…You don't…you don't know who I am?"

She shook her head.

"She needs medical attention," the security guard said.

"I know, I know. Our car is parked right there. We're going to take her to the hospital now." When the man continued to look at him unsurely, he said frantically, "What, do you need me to show you an ID? She's my sister! She's hurt, okay, and we have to go now!"

"Alright," the security guard yielded, but he was still untrusting. "Can you manage to get there by yourself?"

"Yes," the boy said angrily, placing an arm around her to steady her as they turned to go.

Before he could lead her away, the security guard grabbed the boy's arm. "Wait. What's your name?" he asked.

The smallest of smiles crept to his face, the kind that an untrained eye wouldn't detect. "Sebastian. Sebastian Krane," he said. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Bree will end up where she should be."

* * *

 _;) I think I may just turn this into a multi-chaptered story later on._

 _Just a side note, please don't mistake the Breo-ness in this as something romantic. They just have a strong sibling relationship. :)_

 _Reviews are appreciated, guys._


	18. day eighteen: Knock, Knock

_Many thanks to Visatoarea10, LRW, Sarcasmisinmyblood, Dirtkid123, Casey Storm, BeautifulSupernova, Hithere, and AlienGhostWizard14 for the reviews! Glad to see that the little twist was received well ;)_

 _Special shout-out to AlienGhostWizard14! Thanks for checking on me._

 _ShadowDragon1553's prompt inspired day eighteen's entry. They asked for one where Leo gets injured, and either Douglas or Chase takes care of him. Since Visatoarea10's prompt involves Chase (and Adam and Bree) caring for their little brother (entry coming in a few days), Douglas was chosen for this one. Thanks for the prompt, ShadowDragon1553, and I hope you enjoy it!_

 _This entry's also inspired by Daniel Beaty's spoken word performance in Def Jam Poetry that has the same title. It's a powerful performance, and if you're into spoken word or poetry or both, please do check it out._

 _Onto day eighteen! (Days nineteen and twenty should be coming soon ;) )_

* * *

 ** _/day eighteen/_**

 _Prompt: (from ShadowDragon1553) taking care_

 _Featured LR character(s): Douglas, Leo_

* * *

 ** _"Knock, Knock"_**

* * *

 _Douglas learns more about Leo as he helps him recover from an injury he sustained from a mission._

* * *

Douglas reels back as Leo yelps out in pain. He watches with wrinkled brows as his step-nephew leans back on his seat, clutching onto his knee, his eyes tightly closed and his jaws locked as he attempts to contain the agony. They had been at these therapy sessions for a week now, and watching the kid fight the pain has yet to get easier. "One to ten, where are you?" he prompts.

Leo tries to grin. "I'm at 'why do we have to do this?' right now," he says.

Douglas looks at him drily. "You know why," he says, reaching out for his step-nephew's foot. "Alright. Let's try that again."

"Wait, wait, wait. Can you give me a few minutes? Just a few?" Leo pleads as he slowly eases his foot back down.

Douglas stares at him for a moment before answering, "Fine. A few minutes."

He's not happy about this situation. Granted, what the kid did was good. He was trying to save a person from getting carried away by the floodwaters, but he dived in before his older siblings could finish up attaching the safety gear to him. That later resulted to his leg getting caught between a wooden fence. If the current had been stronger, his leg would have definitely been broken, but Chase was able to get to him and pull him out before anything happened.

He doesn't understand why this kid insists on doing stupid things on missions. He guesses that's none of his concern and that he shouldn't really care because what needs to be done usually gets accomplished anyways, but his step-nephew's recklessness makes him nervous. Angry, actually, because the kid just refuses to listen. Despite the repeated warnings from his stepfather, his mother, and even from him, he still does things like this.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Leo asks.

"A few more weeks. Until you gain good mobility on your leg," he says gruffly.

"Oh. So, I'm really benched until then, huh?"

"Yeah. Thankfully."

Leo's brows rise. "Thankfully?" he echoes.

"If you go back out there, you're just going to make it worse. Plus, who knows what else you're going to break if you go on another mission."

"I'm careful."

"Does _that_ look careful to you?" Douglas asks with a nod to the teenager's heavily bandaged leg.

"I had to do it. That man was going to die if I didn't go in," he says defensively.

"I understand that, but there were procedures you had to follow," he says firmly. "You've been in trainings for months. Have you not learned anything?"

"Of course I did."

"Then why do you not follow it?"

"It's not that I don't want to follow it, it's just that sometimes there's no time for doing things by the book," Leo says, obviously offended and riled up, signaling the beginning of their argument for today.

"They're there for a reason, kid," Douglas says, his voice elevating.

"I know they are. You've been reminding me about it every day," Leo says. His head hangs low as he realizes how exhausted that disagreement is becoming. "I know this is not what you want to do right now, so if you want to, you can leave. I'll tell Big D we did what we had to do today," he says, looking at him.

"It's not even that. Leo, you need to start understanding that I'm ticked off, not because I feel forced doing this, but because I don't like it that this has to happen in the first place," Douglas answers. "You're a smart kid. I just don't understand why you keep sticking your neck out like that like it's nothing."

Leo doesn't say anything, but it's obvious he understands his step-uncle's point.

Douglas takes pity on him when he sees the troubled look on his face. He sighs. "How's your schedule looking like for the next month or so?" he asks.

Leo shrugs. "The same. The only differences are the crutches and that I have a pass to be a little late to the classes because of this."

Douglas nods. He drags the swivel chair he's on towards the cabinet located near the bed where Leo is sitting at to take out a box of new gauze. "Down time shouldn't hurt," he comments.

"Yep. I'm less dangerous that way."

Douglas glares at him. "I just meant that you'd get more rest," he says. "I overheard Donny telling your mom that he may give you time off from trainings and classes and let you come back to Mission Creek for a while. Have they talked to you about that?"

"No. Not that I remember."

Douglas smirks. "You're going to say no, aren't you?" he asks.

"No. Actually, I may just go. Mom has been asking me when I'm going to have a vacation. I think she wants me to visit. I may just go ahead and do it. It's been some time."

"You miss her?"

Leo chuckles. "Yeah. Big time," he says. As he watches his step-uncle examine the gauze, he says, "You know, before she got married, my mom and I spent a lot of time together. I don't know if you know this, but my mom raised me by herself. For years, it was just us. She was taking care of me, and, in my own way, I was taking care of her."

"Oh."

"She did well, though. At least I think she did," Leo continues as Douglas examines his broken leg. "I don't even know how she managed it, but she did. She's a good one."

Douglas concentrates on his task and pretends to be only passively listening.

Leo looks at him then laughs. "Am I talking your ears off?"

"No," Douglas says honestly. He doesn't tell him he has questions but hesitates to ask them because he doesn't want to be intrusive. "Are you ready to start another set?"

"Can I have a few more minutes?"

Douglas reaches for the scissors on the desk to open up the new set of first aid kit he had taken from the cabinet.

As his step-uncle begins the new project, Leo continues, "I'm glad Big D and Mom got together, because it was kind of getting more and more difficult for Mom as I was growing up. At least now it's not as difficult for her."

Douglas smiles down as he keeps at his work. "You really love your mother, don't you?"

"Yes. But don't tell anybody," Leo answers with a soft grin.

"There's nothing wrong with loving your parents," Douglas says. "So I'm told."

Leo laughs. "I know," he says.

"The internet can do some pretty interesting things, can't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents. Didn't they meet through a site?"

"You mean Mom and Big D?"

"Yeah. You _were_ talking about them just now," Douglas points out.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, they did," Leo says with a smile. "I didn't like the idea at first because I didn't want her to end up with someone completely mental, but she met Big D."

Douglas grins to himself. "Well, there's not much of a difference between the two, really," he comments.

Leo laughs at the joke. "You better be glad Big D's not here to hear that."

Douglas shrugs, oddly happy that he has made someone laugh. "So, if you don't mind me asking, did your dad meet your mom online, too?" he asks casually but also cautiously.

"No. Actually, they started out because of a bet." When his step-uncle looks up at him, intrigued, he explains, "One of my dad's friends told him one day that there was no chance he could get my mom to go on a date with him. See, my dad was a junior in college then, and my mom was just starting out at the same school as a freshman. My dad apparently lived for dares like that, so he told his friends that he could do it easily. He came up to Mom, and, you know, sweet talked her and things like that, but once he asked, she shut him down. My mom didn't come from a rich family, so she was focused on her studies; she didn't want to lose her scholarship. Mom told me later on, though, that she'd actually seen my dad during the fall showcase a week prior – my dad was majoring in Dance – and she thought he was cute.

"Anyways, Dad was persistent. The more his friends teased him about that fail, the more determined he got to getting her to go out with him. But, Mom was as persistent, and when she found out that my dad had a bit of a reputation of being a womanizer, that made it impossible for him. Eventually, he just stopped trying. Two years later, though, when they met again and when Mom thought that Dad wasn't as bad as he was before, they started going out. Then, a year later, they got married."

Douglas smiles. "Much more interesting than the site story," he says.

"Yeah. I guess," Leo says. The smile on his face fades almost to nothing. "I miss my dad. It's been ten years since I last saw him."

Douglas looks at him. "Sorry to hear about that," he says sympathetically.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too," Leo says. He shoots him a consolatory smile. "Cancer's terrible. It takes away the people you need in your life."

Douglas stares. His brother has never told him this about Tasha and Leo before.

"Mom did her best to raise me, but there are just some things I wished my dad was able to teach me," Leo continued. "My grandfather taught me some things, and it's great and I'm thankful – but…"

"It's different," Douglas supplies.

Leo nods. "There are many things I wanna ask him, like, 'How do you shoot a ball?', 'How do you stand up for yourself? Stand up for other people?', 'How do you even shave without cutting yourself?'" he says, chuckling at that last part. "My dad was a good man, and I want to become like him, but how do I even do that when I don't remember him much anymore?" He smiles sadly and sheepishly at his step-uncle after a period of silence. " _Now_ have I talked your ears off?" he asks.

Douglas shakes his head. "No."

Leo nods. "I think I'm ready for that next set now," he says.

Douglas scoots forward with his chair then places his hands under his step-nephew's knee and at the arch of his foot to give it support. However, before he can start he says, "Look, kid, I understand the importance of having a father in your life as you grow up. Donald and I had ours, and I can just imagine how much different things would have turned out if he wasn't there to teach us how to be men. I know Donald is different from your dad, but you can always come to him when you need something." After a moment, he adds, "And if, you know, he's a bit preoccupied with teaching Adam or Chase or both of them, you can always come ask me if you have a question."

Leo smiles. He nods. "Alright."

Douglas clears his throat, uncomfortable with the idea of staying on that topic. "Okay. We're good to start?" he asks.

"Yep."

Douglas gradually elevates Leo's foot to level it with his knees. When the boy hisses, his features scrunching in pain, he slows the movement more.

A grin comes through the grimace on Leo's face. "Hey," he says, "do – ow. Do you want to hear a joke?"

Douglas looks at Leo. The kid amazes him. Even in the nearly torturous pain he's in, he still finds a way to make light of the situation. "Yeah. Sure," he says with a smile.

"Okay," Leo says, calling to mind how his father told it to him when he was younger. "Knock, knock…"

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated! :)_


	19. day nineteen: Enough

_Thank you to Dirtkid123, AlienGhostWizard14, Sarcasmisinmyblood, and LRW for the reviews! My apologies, guys. The replies won't come 'til later because I'm kind of in a rapid fire mode in the posting department. :P_

 _Day nineteen's entry is from a prompt given to me by ABEDFAN. I was given a summary to work with, a part of which was used as the summary for this story, and I really hope this meets what was in there. Thank you for this!_

 _Onto day nineteen!_

* * *

 ** _/day nineteen/_**

 _Prompt: (from ABEDFAN) fight the tears_

 _Featured LR character(s): Bree, Leo_

* * *

 ** _"Enough"_**

* * *

 _'So they try their hardest, not only to save the world, not only to be good people, but to fight the tears as well.'_

* * *

She doesn't tell them, but there are some nights when she goes to sleep wondering what tomorrow will be like.

The thoughts keep her up often, but no one knows that. She always closes her eyes when it's time to sleep, but the darkness doesn't give her any peace. It only motivates her worries, her thoughts, and even her deepest fears to rise to the surface, and this leaves her constantly fighting a battle that she rarely ever wins. She doesn't ask for help, because she knows she shouldn't. She's a warrior, trained to protect others. Doesn't that mean that she should be strong enough to deal with these things on her own?

It scares her sometimes to think that despite all the good she has done, others still won't accept her. This only worsened once everyone found out about her and her brothers. Many people showed admiration and love for them, but there are others who hated them for no apparent reason. She knows she shouldn't pay attention to them, her parents and her brothers had told her so, but many times her ears incline her to listen to the bad rather than the good. She's tried her hardest to turn away from the noise, but there's always a part of her that forces her to listen. She supposes it's her insecurities lying to her, telling her that what they say is true.

That she's unacceptable, that she's dangerous, that she's a kid who's too stupid to handle the heavy responsibility she's been given.

She didn't really believe that last part, at least not until her younger brother brought up again what she had done ages ago. Until now, he hasn't taken back what he had said, so maybe it _is_ true. She's too reckless.

These lead her to question whether what she's doing is enough. She knows the others are not aware of it, but, except for a few instances, whenever she helps others she puts her heart into it. Her father has raised them to fulfill this honorable lifetime occupation, and throughout the years, for her, it had gone from being a job to being a purpose. She's grown to love the thought that because of the things she and her brothers do, the people they save have the opportunity to go home and see their families again. She may not know them personally and they may not know her, but that one act of kindness is remembered for a long time and causes a ripple in the water that hopefully travels an extensive distance.

However, there are days when she wonders if anyone at all sees the affection she shows through her works, whether they understand how much of herself she has poured into the things she did just for them. It's a difficult thing to consider, that maybe despite her efforts to show kindness, show the best of what she has, no one cares.

These worries carry onto her dreams and turn them into nightmares. She had woken up in tears before, one time from a dream where people walked by her and refused completely to address her existence. She screamed loudly, begging them for help from a problem she can't even remember now. This, however, didn't bother her as much as when she saw her family and pleaded for them to listen, and they ignored her, too.

She's also had a recurring nightmare about a woman walking away from her. It started when she was younger, and though she's grown up now, she always remains a little girl in that dream. She calls her several times, but the woman doesn't look back. The woman keeps walking, and she's never fast enough to catch up to her.

She knows why she dreams this, but she doesn't want to acknowledge that reason.

When she comes to, she silences her sobs. She doesn't want them to know she's crying. So, she only wipes the tears, tells herself to calm down, reminds herself that it isn't real, and then goes back to sleep.

Hours later, as the sun emerges from the horizon, she wakes up and wonders whether her best and her heart will be enough.

. . .

He doesn't tell them, but there are some days when he wakes up wondering what today will be like.

Even after being with them for years, it still feels like he doesn't belong. There had been times when he opens his eyes and wonders what he's doing there as he stares at the ceiling. He knows this is his family now, that Donald Davenport is his father, Douglas Davenport his uncle, and Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport his older siblings, but it's still strange. Facts remind him that he's technically not a part of them.

Not a part of anything anymore, really.

Probably.

This longing for what used to be before his mother got married weakened considerably during the first two years he spent with them, but lately it's been regaining strength. He guesses it's because many things had unraveled, as if a loose thread had been methodically pulled to break each tightly woven chain in the fabric and resulted into a gradual but sure falling apart. He thought at first that the hurdles they had jumped over only caused them to get stronger, but apparently he was wrong. It only caused their bond to become so strained that they stumbled many times and sustained wounds.

Then again, time has passed, and those wounds have healed. They have come together again since the last fall.

Just them, because he sees that they had kept going and left him behind.

Sometimes he finds himself laughable because of the extents he will go to just to get their approval. He had done so much just to be accepted, but now it's becoming clear to him that it was just a waste. He doesn't regret saving them on those times he did, because he didn't do those to impress them. He did it because he loved them. He was not afraid to die because he knew that even if he did, the people he cared about will be safe.

It just stings whenever he realizes that those may not have been enough. To them, he's still the guy who tries so hard to be a part of the group.

As it turns out, his life and his heart are insufficient to earn even half the amount of their respect and affection.

He's not angry or bitter, because despite these he still loves them. He's just…disappointed, of them, of himself – and that hurts more. Maybe it's just pride, but he doesn't like the fact that he has to beg for acceptance nowadays. He doesn't like the fact that he has degraded from being so sure of himself to being so lost and dependent on others to tell him what kind of a man he is.

This is not what he wants to become.

And so he spends his waking hours putting together what he is and what he wants to be outside of them. He thinks of his weaknesses, his strengths, and he ponders over those. When the answers come, he yanks the thread loose to destroy the last chain that holds him to them.

He now knows what he has to do – and he does it out of his devotion for them and out of respect for himself.

Hours later, as the moon glows brightly on the sky, he settles down on a strange bed at a strange place and wonders whether his worsts – and this mistake – will ever be forgiven.

* * *

 _Just to be clear, that last part doesn't imply suicide. Leo ran away._

 _Reviews are appreciated. :)_


	20. day twenty: Something There

_Thanks to LRW, ABEDFAN (yay, glad you liked it!), Dirtkid123, Sarcasmisinmyblood, and AlienGhostWizard14 for the reviews! I still haven't forgotten what I owe you guys. ;)_

 _Day twenty's entry is a little bit more cheerful than these past ones. I'm trying my hand at romance again, but this time with a new pairing I kind of want to play with, which is Adam/S-1. This story takes after the library scene in the Broadway production of_ Beauty and the Beast _._

 _Onto day twenty!_

* * *

 ** _/day twenty/_**

 _Prompt: Beauty and the Beast_

 _Featured LR character(s): Adam, S-1_

* * *

 ** _"Something There (That May've Been There Before)"_**

* * *

 _'You know, you and I are not very different.'_

* * *

"Can you tell me now where we're going?"

"No. You have to wait and see. We're almost there."

He hears a door squeak. "…Are you going to trap me in a room and leave me there?"

She chuckles as she gently leads him ahead, her hands on his shoulders. "No. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. A prank? Chase and Bree have done that to me before."

After a few paces, they stop. "I'm not going to do that to you," she says. "And – thanks for not saying that I would do it because I'm a psycho." She reaches for the doorknob behind her with one hand, the other still covering his eyes, and then pushes it to shut the door. "Okay. Are you ready?" She flicks on a switch, causing a few lights in the back of the room to turn on.

When Adam opens his eyes, he sees a screen set up ahead, a projector, and two chairs, each draped with a blanket, facing the makeshift movie system. On another table near the chairs, he sees an abundant amount of food, food that he _loves_ , arranged upon it. He grins as he swivels around to look at her. "What? What is this?" he asks.

S-1, or Taylor, as Adam had thought her name should be, smiles. "Well, you said that it's been a while since you've gotten a chance to relax. So, I put this together for you," she replies as she watches him hurry to the table to examine the array of food.

"You're really going to let me have candy at twelve o'clock at night?" Adam asks.

Taylor takes the chair on the right then places the blanket on her lap. "I'm not your mom," she says. "You can do whatever you want."

Adam smiles at her. He looks over the choices, and then picks up the small container of chocolate chip cookies to start with. "You want some?" he offers as he reclines on the chair beside hers.

Taylor stares at the box of small desserts. She doesn't really have an appetite for any, but she doesn't want to refuse this act of generosity. It's through little things like these that Adam shows her his kindness. "Thanks," she says as she picks up one, telling herself for what must have been the twentieth time that she's not allowed to fall for someone who's only offering her friendship.

Adam, unaware of this, only browses through the dozen of cookies. "Where did you get these from?" he asks after taking one.

"The cafeteria," she says. "I dug through the pantry, and I found these in the very back."

"Someone's been hiding them?"

"I don't know. It seems like it," she says with a grin.

Adam frowns thoughtfully as he mulls it over, but then he decides it's too inconsequential to dwell on. "We're here to watch a movie?" he asks.

"Um, well," she shifts uncomfortably, hoping desperately that he wouldn't think she had forced him to a date, "only if you want to. I just figured that, you know, you said relax and…I was told that movies are relaxing."

A smirk pulls on his lips. "At twelve o'clock at night?" he asks.

She rolls her eyes. "You're busy throughout the day, okay? This is the only time I can find for you," she answers with a grin.

"Alright, alright," he says. "What do we have to watch?"

She pulls out her tablet, turns it on, and then brings up a small list. "I don't really know," she says, handing it to him. "You pick."

"Okay…" He scrolls through the selection, and then points to one, saying, "What about this? _Back to the Future._ It's a classic. Have you seen this?"

"No," she says, smiling at him sadly. "I haven't seen any movie. Not as far as I remember."

Adam stares at her and feels bad for even asking. How could he have forgotten that? To amend his mistake, he says, "Oh, well, this is actually a really good one to start with. Like I said, it's a classic. There's some science stuff, but it's not very boring because the story makes up for it."

Taylor chuckles. "Okay," she says. She gets up from her seat to turn off the lights.

As he starts up the projector then operates the tablet to begin the movie, an inquiry divides Adam's attention. He's been wondering about this since this morning, when she asked him to meet him at the training area near midnight for something important. He wasn't very sure what it was for, but he trusted her and so just went along. He's glad that he had, because although his slight sleepiness prevent him from fully enjoying everything, he sees that she has been listening to him – something that he admittedly doesn't think people do when it comes to the things he say anymore. Still, there's one question left unanswered. "Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this for?"

Her brows wrinkle. "What?"

"This," he gestures at the things that surround them. "Why did you do all of this?"

She smiles, but he knows she's holding something back. "Short vacation for you," she says.

"I know, but why?"

She thinks it over for a moment, whether she should tell the truth or not. Then, she sighs. "It's just my way of saying thank you," she responds.

"Thank you?"

She nods. "Adjusting hasn't been easy for me. I don't really know exactly what I was before, but it's affected how others treat me now. My siblings still don't trust me, and I have a feeling they don't want to accept me yet. Your family's been very nice, but I can tell that all of the bad things I had done, I've done the worst to all of you," she explains. She hesitates for a moment before asking, "I did, didn't I?"

"Did what?"

"Something bad?" she supplies. "What did I do?"

Adam smiles a small smile. "You don't want to know," he says.

"I do," she insists. "I mean, your brother kept attacking me when I first came here, and I know it's because he's scared. I need to know why." When he continues in silence, she asks, disheartened, "I tried to get rid of him, didn't I?"

Adam doesn't say anything.

Taylor tries not to lose so much heart at this. "I know it'll be a while until everyone understands that I'm different now—"

"We do know you're different."

"Yeah, but, I mean in a way that people won't feel awkward when they're around me," she explains. She looks at him. She smiles. "You're different, Adam," she says. "You're nice to me, and you treat me like I'm a friend. I really just appreciate that, so I did this."

Adam nods. He leans back on the chair as the first scene of the movie comes to view, but he doesn't pay attention. "You know, you and I are not very different," he says.

Taylor tilts her head inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not very intelligent – not even _somewhat_ intelligent – and everyone makes fun of me for it. My siblings do, and it kinda makes me feel like the oddball of the family, especially since everyone is a genius. It's like I'm a mistake, you know?" he tells her. He scoffs. "Plus, look at this. I'm nearly twenty years-old, and I still get excited when I see candy."

She smiles. "If it's any consolation, I think that anyone who doesn't get excited at the sight of any candy is a weirdo," she says.

He laughs. "Well," he shrugs, "thanks."

She nods, happy that she has cheered him up.

They lapse into silence for a while. When the scene changes into the family having dinner, Adam smiles. "I know you said you don't remember much of what happened a few months ago, but do you have any memory of what happened the first time we met?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

He grins. "Good."

She chuckles. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing much. My introduction was just a fail. I told you what my name was, and you punched me clear to the other side of the room."

She laughs, covering her face as it burns up out of embarrassment. " _No!_ "

"Yes, you did," Adam says. He picks up another cookie from the box casually before adding, "And, uh, you also told Bree that you think Chase is cute."

"Chase?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Oh," she says, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"Why? You still think he's cute?"

"Well, I mean, Chase is an adorable guy, but – I don't like him like that."

Adam nods as if it only mildly interested him, though inwardly he's thrilled to hear that bit of information. "Oh, okay."

She stares at him for a while, unsure what's going on. Then, a smile slowly pulls at her lips. "Am I missing something here?" she asks.

He looks at her straight in the eyes and smiles. "Maybe," he says, thinking how she's still as beautiful as she was on the first time he saw her.

It doesn't take long for her to understand. When she does, she turns her eyes back to the screen and then nestles closer to her chair, pulling up the blanket farther past her shoulders to bury the bright smile that has emerged on her features and the rosy hue coloring her cheeks.

* * *

 _Can you guess who's who in this? ;)_

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	21. day twenty-one: Sick Leave

_Thank you to ABEDFAN, Dirtkid123, LRW, X-X-Midnight Star-X-X, and Sarcasmisinmyblood for the reviews! So happy to see that the Adam/S-1 pairing was received well. It might make a comeback on another story sometime in the future, because I really want to try my hand at developing something between these two._

 _We're a few hours past the time I usually post, but here's the twenty-first entry. Visatoarea10 gave me the prompt of Leo getting sick and his siblings taking care of him at the tenth one-shot where Adam, Bree, and Chase were sick. So, this is going to be kind of like part two of "Sick Duty", which means it's not really a one-shot anymore. XD Thank you so much for the prompt, Visatoarea10!_

 _Also, unfortunately, this is the last prompt I'm taking. The last four entries will be developed from ideas I've had that needs to be written down because they will drive me crazy if I don't. I just want to take the time now to thank everyone who gave me prompts and participated! It had been so fun working with what everyone gave me. Hopefully we can do it again in the future?_

 _Alright. Onto day twenty-one!_

* * *

 ** _/day twenty-one/_**

 _Prompt: (from visatoarea10) sick_

 _Featured LR character(s): Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo_

* * *

 ** _"Sick Leave"_**

* * *

 _It's Adam's, Bree's, and Chase's turn to take care of their little brother after they discover that he has fallen ill after caring for everyone._

* * *

Chase gazed around the cafeteria then sighed contentedly. True to their father's words, after the newest update to their chips was fixed and uploaded, everyone in the island felt better. He had been seeing the happiness that came from not being sick anymore reflected on the faces of their students since the flu-like symptoms left them. He knew their first encounter with an illness had been harrowing, and they were just glad that they had gotten over it.

He, too, was happy about that. Being sick was something he disliked with a passion.

Adam and Bree seemed glad to have recovered, too, so much so that a stronger motivation for them to be at their jobs as mentors had been kindled. He guessed illnesses did that – remind a person that there was something much worse than having to deal with heavy tasks on a daily basis.

He sat down at the table with his older siblings, a bit excited about the fact that his lunch today didn't consist of a broth, protein, and vegetables cooked together. He now had something solid. "It's unbelievable how overjoyed I've been about food for the past two days," he commented, his eyes focused on what was on his plate.

Bree chuckled as she munched on her own lunch. "You sound like Adam," she said.

"What's wrong with that?" Adam asked.

Bree shook her head, rolling her eyes as she kept eating.

"Everybody's been very eager on the trainings and the classes. They've been staying longer after school, too," Adam said, ignoring what his sister had said. "It's like they're scared of going back to the dorms."

Chase scoffed. "They probably are. They were locked in there for a while," he said. "Didn't you get tired of seeing the Quarters, too?"

Adam shrugged. "Not really. I was asleep the whole time," he responded.

"Hey, have either of you seen Leo today?" Bree asked, frowning.

"He's not here today?" Adam joked.

Bree swatted him on the arm.

"You know, come to think about it, no," Chase answered, his curiosity piqued. "Was he supposed to go back to Mission Creek today for the flu shot?"

Bree shook her head. "I don't think so. He's supposed to go this weekend," she said, her worry escalating. "Anyone talked to him yesterday? Or the day before that?"

Chase's features wrinkled ponderously. He looked at Adam to see if he had, but his older brother only looked back at him with the same expression. "Well, he did tell Mr. Davenport that he wanted a day off after the upload. He said he was tired, and Mr. Davenport said okay," Chase said. He shook his head. "I don't know what happened yesterday."

Bree sighed. "Seriously? None of us even bothered to see what's happened to him?" she asked rhetorically as she got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"Checking on Leo," Bree said as she walked away.

Chase lightly swatted at Adam's arm, urging him to come with them, as he also got up to follow his sister.

The three of them traveled out of the cafeteria, through the training room, and then towards the hydroloop to reach the part of the island where their brother's room was located. When the doors opened to their destination a few seconds later, the first thing they noticed was how deathly silent it was there. Given, most of the students that travel through there were in the dining area, and Douglas, who also frequented those halls since his room in the island was also located in the same building, was still recuperating from being sick himself, but the absence of any noise, besides the whirring of the machines and the light blowing of air from the vents, did nothing to allay their anxieties.

"Maybe he's gone back home and just didn't tell us about it," Adam offered as they walked through the empty corridor. "I mean, he's not required to give us a report of everything he wants to do."

"We know he's not, but Leo usually says something," Chase said, his mind now running with different possibilities.

When they reached their brother's room, Bree knocked firmly. "Leo? Leo, are you in there?" she called.

They heard shuffling. Then, there came a bark, and another, then another, each accompanied by desperate scratching at the door.

"Queen," Chase said as the three of them exchanged glances.

Now also very worried, Adam knocked on the door, but louder. "Yo, dude. Are you in there?" he asked, leaning towards the door. He knocked again. "Leo, open up."

The sharp barking continued.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to open this door," Adam said, placing his hand on the scanner before Bree and Chase could stop him.

"What if he's sleeping?" Chase asked, cautious of them stepping in without permission.

"Leo's a heavy sleeper, but he doesn't sleep this long," Adam said as the door slid open. "If he _is_ in there asleep, that means something's wrong."

The light streaming from the windows outside flooded in as they came inside. Queen rushed towards Bree, and the girl picked the small dog up with a smile. However, the expression was short-lived as she saw what her brothers saw: Leo curled up on the bed, half-tangled in the sheets, while crumpled tissues filled and littered the trash bin next to his bed.

Out of courtesy, Chase came to his brother's bed to shake him awake and to let him know they were there. However, when he touched him, something worrisome came to his attention. Just to double check, he placed the back of his hand on Leo's forehead. He looked at Adam and Bree. "He's sick," he told them. He gently shook his younger brother as their older siblings came closer. "Leo. Leo," he gently spoke.

Leo's eyes flickered open as he shifted towards them. "Chase?" he said, his voice clogged. He sat up up, but it was obvious through his sluggish movements that his energy was nearly drained to nothing. "Are we late for school?"

"We don't go to school anymore, Leo. Remember?" Bree said, looking at him sympathetically.

"Oh," Leo said. He scooted around Chase to get to his shoes. "Okay. Give me a few minutes. I overslept. I'll be ready in five minutes. Or maybe ten."

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

Leo stood up. "Training," he said. However, looking up at Adam so quickly disoriented him, and soon, though he wasn't aware of it, he was falling forward.

Adam caught him, while Chase grabbed onto his arm to pull him back. Adam laughed lightly, saying, "No, it seems like the only place you were going to was the floor."

Leo rubbed his eyes as his brothers helped him to sit down. "No, I can do it," he said weakly. He turned away from them as he coughed into the nook of his elbows. "I just need more time."

Chase sighed. "Leo, you're very sick. The only place you'll be going to today is your bed. You need to rest," he pointed out. "And, how long have you been feeling this way?"

"I don't know. Maybe the night when I uploaded the fixed update? I was running back and forth, and I kind of got rained on," Leo said. He coughed again, careful not to do it anywhere near his siblings. "I can't stay here, Chase. I'm okay. I just need to shake it off."

"This is not something you just shake off. You have to stay here," Bree said firmly, having none of her brother's excuses.

"I'm not going to get anybody sick," Leo insisted. "The update had already fixed that."

"And what about you? You're just gonna get worse if you keep going," Bree replied, equally as insistent.

"I can't be sick," Leo said.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

Leo sniffled. "Because no one's going to take care of me," he said.

Adam, Bree, and Chase shot similar looks towards one another; they felt bad because of what Leo had said.

Bree took a breath then released it. "That's not true," she told her brother.

"Yeah. Bree and Chase are going to help you," Adam said. When they glared at him, he held his hands up. "I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Of course I'm going to help, too."

"What about your students?" Leo asked.

Bree placed Queen back down to the floor to help Chase fix the blanket on the bed so Leo could lie back down. "We can take turns," she told him.

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?" Bree asked. "When was the last time you ate?"

Leo's features furrowed as he thought. "Um…"

"That means it's been too long," Chase said, his brows raised.

"I'll be back," Bree said, and then she super sped out of the room to go back to the cafeteria.

As Chase stared at their new patient, watching him, he asked, "For how long have you had this fever?" Leo mumbled something, but Chase didn't hear it. "I didn't get that. Say it again," he said with a frown.

"He said he thinks he's had it for two days, Dr. Davenport," Adam said, teasing.

Chase glowered at him. "We need to see what your temperature is," he told his younger brother. "I don't like it that you've had this a while."

There was a quick breeze that rushed into the room. Then, "Alright, I got fruits, vegetables. I got something to make tea with," Bree said with a shrug.

However, no response came.

Adam stared at Leo. He smirked. "He's out," he said.

Bree placed the food down by the table not too far from the bed, slightly disappointed that they wouldn't be able to see him eat. "Should we wake him? I mean, he hasn't eaten for a while," she said.

"No. Maybe we'll just let him sleep for a bit. We can wake him up after the classes are done," Chase said. Looking at them, he said, "Someone needs to stay behind with him. Who doesn't have any classes this afternoon?"

Adam raised his hand. "Don't really have much of a lesson planned today," he said. "If you guys take the bros, I can stay here."

"If you stay here, you better be keeping an eye on him, Adam," Bree said. "And you can't be drawing on his face, either. Leo's sick, and that's not gonna be funny."

"I know how to take care of my brother, Bree," Adam said defensively. "Didn't I just do that a few days ago?"

"Uh, _no_ ," Chase said.

Adam frowned. "Oh. I thought I did."

Chase scoffed. Meanwhile, Bree just stared at him unhappily. "We'll be back in a few hours," she said. "Chase?"

"We'll be back in a few hours," Chase echoed his sister as he got up to join her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Adam said, waving a hand towards their way as the two vanished after Bree super sped them back to the Academy. Once they were gone, he walked a few steps towards the door, and then stopped. He looked back at Leo. Despite Bree's and Chase's accusations, he did feel bad about his little brother. He knew what he had sacrificed for them, and he knew this was a result of him trying to help them when they were ill.

He took out his phone then and dialed a number.

 _"Hello? Adam, what's wrong?"_

"Hey, Mr. Davenport? What do you do to break a fever?"

 _"Fever? Someone's still sick?"_

"Yeah. Leo."

 _"_ Leo _'s sick?"_

"Yes. He's been sick for days."

He heard his father sigh over the phone, evidently feeling sorry, too, for his son. _"Oh, boy. Okay. This is what you need to get…"_

Adam listened carefully as his father listed what he needed. When he finished, he promised Leo, who was still deeply asleep, that he would be back, had the door close behind him, and then walked towards the med bay to retrieve the medicine and the items.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated. :)_


	22. day twenty-two: Northern Lights

_Thank you to Dirtkid123, AlienGhostWizard14, LRW, and Sarcasmisinmyblood for the reviews!_

 _Today's entry is a bit confusing, but it'll make sense after you read the story and the end notes. Hopefully. It's set on an AU, so just be warned that things will be pretty out of place here._

 _Onto day twenty-two!_

* * *

 ** _/day twenty-two/_**

 _Prompt: run_

 _Featured LR character(s): Bree, Leo_

* * *

 ** _"Northern Lights"_**

* * *

 _AU. They only have each other now to care for and to protect._

* * *

 _"Find them! We can't lose those freaks. It's our heads on the line here. We can't just let them escape!"_

Her shallow, labored breathing echoed in her ears, along with the volatile and threatening conversations exchanged between the Searchers not too far away from them. She kept running through the forest, her heart hammering wildly inside her chest as she expended much of her energy to get as far away from those people as possible. She kept her eyes ahead, searching for possible routes to go to – a task that seemed impossible since the only light they had was the silver radiance of the moon above. She also paid attention, not only to their pursuers, but also to the sound of her younger brother's swift footfalls behind her.

Just two weeks ago, their lives weren't this complicated. Both of them only went through their usual routines of eating, learning, practicing, going to tests, sleeping—the five activities that had characterized her life and his life for as long as she could remember. Even just one week ago, things went as they normally did. However, one glance at Cal's face that morning six days ago, and she knew that a storm was looming somewhere in the horizon. Their Caretaker had always been cheerful, and even if he didn't like the things she and her brother were subjected to daily (he seemed to hate the lab tests the most), he usually tried his best to have such a positive attitude for them. But when her brother was taken by two Whitecoats for an unscheduled physical examination that day, the man who was the closest thing to a parent they have ever had in that facility looked very troubled.

She tried not to think much about it, but her instincts kept telling her that that meant something, and she should find out what it was before it was too late. She asked Cal several times throughout the day about it, what concerned him so, but he only refused to answer. At one point, he even told her to stop bothering him.

Then, the following morning, she found a small piece of paper tucked underneath the plate containing her breakfast, a note written on it: _11:30 test. Listen._

She didn't know what it meant at first. However, knowing that Cal was a straightforward man and was rarely cryptic, she did exactly what he asked her to do. She had a test that needed to be done at 11:30 that day. After the Whitecoats did what they usually did, with some new procedures that she wasn't quite familiar with and which hurt considerably, she closed her eyes and listened to every single noise that surrounded her.

There was nothing unusual, but that only motivated her to do more.

She promised her brother that she wouldn't use her capabilities until the Doctor came to see them again. She needed it to impress the woman, because if she was happy with her and her brother, then maybe they could ask her if they could go live outside the facility with Cal. However, because the situation called for it, she had to break her promise.

She dug deeper – and listened to the music made by the technology all around her.

It was then that she discovered that plan. It scared her more than the nightmares and the tests, and it nearly sank her heart.

She wanted to ask Cal what to do, but he wasn't scheduled to visit them for a few more days. She couldn't sleep from just thinking about it, and her anxiety got to the point that it worried her brother and even called the attention of a few Whitecoats. She pondered over her discovery long and hard. She tried to think of solutions, but she came up with nothing because the future that waited for them if nothing was done to stop it distracted her.

When she ran against a dead end for what seemed to be the fifth time, she resorted to what their Caretaker advised her to do: lend her ears to the things that only she was capable of paying attention to.

A few nights later, tonight, after she had acted on the plan that she had formed, they found themselves urgently chasing their chance for escape.

 _"I can't find them. Those runts are too fast."_

When she heard a crash against the forest floor behind her, she spun around. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly as she helped her brother get back up to his feet.

"Yeah," he said, panting. "Where are we going?"

Information flooded to her when she assessed the operating gadgets around them. Group of men sixty yards away to the east. Head of the Searchers and a few others fifty yards northwest. A few smaller clusters of Searchers scattered throughout.

Some devices had just been turned on. She tried to think back on where she had read that same frequency and same programming from before to determine what they were.

Her eyes widened when she figured it out. Nighttime goggles, but this version read heat signatures. She turned to her brother then clutched onto his wrist. "Home. We're going to find home," she said before she took off running with him.

"But," he said, trying to catch his breath, "the House is our home. It's always been."

"It's not home, Leo," she said. "It had never been." The men were getting too close for comfort, so once they reached a clearing, she stopped. "I need you to cover your ears," she told him.

"What?" Leo said.

She moved to where her range would be the most powerful. Then, firmly she told him, "Cover your ears. _Now._ " As her brother did what she said, she held out her hands, and then, drawing them back slightly to magnify the effect, she pushed them forward, causing a wave to ripple through the forest.

Almost instantaneously, the men following them screamed, some yelped, as a high-pitched sound pierced through the communicators.

"Come on. This way," she said as she resumed running after having bought them more time.

He followed right behind her. However, he couldn't help but glance behind him, curious as to what had happened. "Bree—"

"This is not the time. I will explain later," she said, craning her neck from the low hanging branches of the trees in front of them.

She had sent a clear transmission. They should be here. There may not be any real missions waiting for them, but they should be here.

Since the leaves and the darkness hid both of them well, they were able to slow down. She stopped to check what was ahead. Her eyes scanned the landscape, and soon, she found what she was looking for. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Bree…"

"Leo, I need to know that you do," she said.

He stared at her then sighed. "Of course I do. You're my sister," he said.

She nodded, a small smile coming to her face. "Okay," she said and then turned around.

He grabbed onto her wrist, anchoring her back. "Wait," he said. "Bree, what is happening? Why are we out here? What… You just…You did everything they told us not to do. You're not supposed to be using your abilities unless they tell you to."

"We can't listen to them anymore," she said. "They're bad people, Leo. All of them. We can't stay there anymore."

"Bad? What do you mean?"

"They're not what we think they are," she said. "The Whitecoats, the Searchers, the Doctor. All of them had been lying to us."

"Even Cal?"

"No. Cal's different," she said with a smile, which disappeared soon after. "But Cal's not there anymore. We have to leave, because unlike him these people don't care about us."

"What do you mean? I still don't understand."

"You said you trusted me, right?"

"Yeah, but – "

"That's what I need you to do right now, okay? Just trust me," she pleaded.

He thought about it for a moment. Then, he said reluctantly, "Okay."

She gave him a small smile before running out to their destination. The helicopter was turned off, and its doors were closed, but that wasn't much of a problem. She held out a hand towards it.

Meanwhile, he scanned the aircraft suspiciously. "We're getting on this?" he asked, eyeing the Davenport Industries logo on the side.

"Yes," she said, climbing into the helicopter after a door opened. "Now, come on."

Though he was unsure, he followed his sister.

She lied down behind the stack of bags and equipment and kept herself out of sight. Her brother stepped in past her after pulling the door close. He took the empty spot beside her, and then he, too, lied down.

"Chase, are you sure the coordinates came from here?" Her ears perked at the slightly muffled conversation coming from outside. She knew to whom that voice belonged to. Donald Davenport, co-founder and CEO of Davenport Industries. She had seen him on an interview once online.

"Yes, Mr. Davenport. I'm sure. I double-checked." Chase Davenport, the youngest of Donald Davenport's two sons. Bionic superhuman. She and her brother had seen the news reports about him and his brother. "I just don't get it. Why would anyone send out a false alert?"

"Why _wouldn't_ anyone send one?" Adam Davenport. The oldest of the two. Also a bionic superhuman.

"So you did this?"

"Did what?"

"Put in a false mission alert?"

"Eh. Too petty, too easy."

"Bree?" She turned to look at her little brother, and on his face she saw concern. "What if they find us here and turn us in? The Doctor will be angry with us, and Cal will be in trouble."

"They won't turn us in," she assured him, almost mouthing her words now. "They're good people."

"Guys, please. No fighting tonight. It's the first year anniversary of the Academy, and the last thing the students need to see is their mentors fighting," Donald said with a sigh as he and his sons boarded the helicopter.

She smiled at her brother as the aircraft took off. Once they were traveling the night skies, she closed her eyes, her mind and her heart now at ease.

They were safe, and that was all she really wanted.

* * *

 _It's a pattern now, have you noticed? Almost ALL of the one-shots that has Breo sibling fluff in it turns to a potential multi-chapter story. I don't even know why -_-_

 _Anyways, as mentioned, here's a bit of an explanation on this story: this is set on an AU where Bree and Leo are experiments that, as you've seen, had just escaped from the lab they had been formed, studied, and trained in. There were subtle clues of it within the story, but in this world, Bree doesn't have super speed. Instead, she's a technopath who has other abilities. She and Leo grew up together, and for her, Leo's her little brother._

 _Adam and Chase are still bionic. Imagine the whole series happening with just the two of them as the only children in the family, and you have what their lives are like in this universe. They didn't have any sister, though, and instead of Leo discovering them, it was Tasha who discovered them and set them free into the world. At this point in the story, they have been mentors in the Academy for about a year now._

 _There's more to the reason why Bree broke them out._

 _Welp, that wasn't a bit, was it? :P Anyways, because of 'Not All Who Wander' and 'Trailblazers', I'm not very sure whether this will be developed into a story. Maybe it will, maybe it will be kept in the vault. We'll see._

 _Reviews are appreciated, guys!_


	23. day twenty-three: The Admirer

_This was written yesterday but is just posted late. :)_

 _Huge thanks to Sarcasmisinmyblood, ABEDFAN, Dirtkid123, AzulaTano, and LRW for the reviews!_

 _This entry comes with a strong warning. Please tread lightly. It's pretty mild in comparison, but this deals with a character (an OC at that) displaying disturbing behavior. I may be being overly cautious, but better safe than sorry. Not everyone's comfortable with stalker storylines, so it's best to have everybody cautioned ahead of time._

 _Onto day twenty-three._

* * *

 ** _/day twenty-three/_**

 _Prompt: fan letter_

 _Featured LR character: none [OC as main, but character focuses on Bree]_

* * *

 ** _"The Admirer"_**

* * *

 _'I love you more than you'll ever know.'_

* * *

To my beloved Bree,

Since the beginning, you've been special to me. I knew you were different from the others the first time I met you. It was on the news. Someone had posted a video of you and your brothers, and they showed it on TV over and over again. I was at work then, and they had left the channel turned on a news station. I remember everyone being so scared of you. They didn't know how to take the kind of person you are. They didn't want to accept you because they didn't understand you.

But not me. From the start I've known you. I wasn't afraid of you.

I thought you were so beautiful. I still think that, actually. Your brown eyes are just lovely, and your smile lights up my world. You have such a good heart, and I see that in the things you do for other people. You're so caring and so different from the other girls. I love that too about you.

I keep pictures of you because I want to always see you. I have one in my wallet, a few in my locker, and so many in my room. I look at them when I'm sad or upset. I also collect all of the articles you're in, especially the newspaper reports about the things that you've done, because through those I feel like I'm getting to know you more.

I wish you could see how many things I have about you. You'd be so happy.

I really wanted to meet you when you came to New York for the meet-and-greet with your brothers. I even took off work just to get there on time. There were too many people, though, that I wasn't able to keep my place in line. I was so angry when they wouldn't let me through. I was so close to you. Just a few more steps, and I would have been able to touch your hand. All I wanted was to know how your skin feels like on my fingers. I've just stared at pictures of you for so long that I wanted what was real.

It didn't happen that day. You left, and I doubt you even heard me calling your name.

But it's okay. I kept the bottle of water you drank from at the venue as a souvenir. I followed the events manager when they were putting away everything that the three of you used, and when he wasn't looking I took it. I still have it in my room. I make sure that the stain from your lipstick that day, the nude color that you always like using, doesn't fade even though that bottle's the only thing I drink from now.

It just makes me feel so close to you. It's like I become a part of you every time I drink.

What happened at that meet-and-greet didn't stop me from seeing you. I'm still trying to find ways to get to talk to you. I went to Chicago when you and your brothers came there. I also went to Los Angeles, Des Moines, and DC. I was with you wherever you went, hiding in the shadows. I tried to get you to notice me, but you were too busy. When you were at that quiz show, I tried to get into your room and wait for you so we can talk, just the two of us, but those men in suits who were always with you made it difficult for me.

It's hard to get close to you, but I'm determined. You will be in my life.

I've been keeping some of your stuff. My most favorite one is the hairbrush they used for you when you came to that afternoon talk show. It was hard to get, but I got it. I could smell your shampoo from it. The scent was probably the strongest that night. Your hair smelled of honey and almonds. I put it next to my pillow, and I left it there for weeks. I always imagined you being beside me through all those nights. I looked forward to sleeping because I knew you would be with me.

The smell is gone now because it's been a while, but the brush is still here. It's on my table, along with the bottle and a few other things I got from your garbage can whenever I came by your house at nights.

You just don't understand how much you mean to me, Bree. I can't get you out of my head. I want to always see you. I never want you to be out of my sight. I want to know what you're doing at every minute of every day. The truth is that I always wonder how it's like to live in your world. At first, I constantly imagined how it would be like to be so close to you. I would have given everything I had just to be able to switch places with any of your brothers. I just want to be beside you. But now, I always think about how it's like to be in your shoes. It must be so wonderful to have a lot of people adore you. It must be nice to have all the things that you have. It must be great to belong to a rich family and to be known everywhere you go. I want all of that so badly.

Honestly, I would like you, too. I want someone so beautiful in my hands. I promise that if I get you, I will never let go of you.

Thinking of you hurts so much because I don't get to see you much now. That's why I'm writing this letter to you. I've been missing you. The news always has something about you, but the chances of actually getting to you disappeared all of a sudden.

I wasn't sure what happened, so I asked around. I also went to your page online like I always do and found your best friend at your old high school. Caitlin I think her name was. I asked her a few weeks ago, and she told me where you are now.

I know getting there will be much harder, but a family friend who works at your dad's company told me about a hiring. They need guards for whatever it is that transports visitors to the place where you're at. I submitted an application already, and I think I'll be able to come soon.

I can't wait. It has been such a long time. I need to see your eyes and your smile and smell your hair. I want to hold you close. I want to watch you laugh and breathe and be there by you as you sleep.

Above all, I want to see your face when you finally meet me.

I love you more than you'll ever know. You are my life.

Sincerely,

Your number one fan

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated. :)_


	24. day twenty-four: Rubber Ducks

_Thank you to Dirtkid123 (Your review made me laugh! You're too funny! XD), LRW, and Sarcasmisinmyblood for the reviews! Will be getting with you soon for those replies. :)_

 _Second to the last entry! Onto day twenty-four!_

* * *

 ** _/day twenty-four/_**

 _Prompt: rubber ducks_

 _Featured LR character(s): Adam, Bree_

* * *

 ** _"Rubber Ducks"_**

* * *

 _Pre-Lab Rats. 'All ducklings have mommies.'/ 'What about us, Adam? Whe's_ our _mommy?'_

* * *

Adam sits by quietly as he watches the ducks float on the water. For this summer, Mr. Davenport has bought them a kiddie pool that they can swim in (just him and Bree, because Chase is only three years-old, and he's not allowed to come with them yet). They were so happy when he set it up at one of the rooms down there by the lab because they had been asking him for it for a long time. They had seen the kids on the TV shows they watch go to pools. They wanted to go to one, too, but because they're only supposed to stay down there, they couldn't. They asked Mr. Davenport again and again until finally, three days ago, he came home with it.

He really likes it. It's bouncy and soft, and it has blue in it, which is his favorite color. Mr. Davenport said they can't dive into it because they'll get hurt, and that jumping on it could make it explode because of the air that's in it. He said that if something happens to the pool, he won't get them one again, so they have to take care of it.

Because of that, he and Bree just sit in it most of the time. They have to wear the floaties on their arms every time they go for a swim. Those kind of make it hard to move, but he's learning to get used to it. Mr. Davenport said that those will keep them safe, and so far they had.

He also doesn't mind because Mr. Davenport got him floaties that have Power Rangers on it, and he thinks that's cool. Even though he's not in the pool at this moment, he's still wearing them, just in case he decides to come in later.

Right now, he's too busy watching the plastic yellow ducks glide across the water.

Along with the floaties, Mr. Davenport also bought him new toys because he said he's been very good lately. He listens to what he said, and he's been paying attention during their practices. Their dad gave him a big bucket of Lego blocks and also the rubber ducks that he'd been asking him for since he saw them on TV a while ago. He had been playing with the Lego for days now, but he hasn't played with the ducks yet, so he decided to let them swim with him in the pool today.

He likes the ducks. They're nice. In the set, there's a big duck, and on its back there are four little ducks.

There _were_ four, because now they're all scattered around the big one, bobbing and swaying on their own.

He hears tiny footsteps behind him, but before he can look up she's already making her way into the pool. He stands up and gently pulls her back. "No, Bree. Don't get in the water yet," he says.

Bree, who's wearing her pink Minnie Mouse bathing suit (her favorite) and her arm floaties with the big flowers on it, only asks, "Why?"

"Because Mr. Davenport said we need to wait for him," Adam says, sitting back down after Bree takes her foot out of the pool.

Bree squats down next to him, the pink bow on her head bobbing as her head tilts. "Why?" she asks.

"Because he said he needs to be here when we're swimming, so he can make sure we're safe," he explains.

His four year-old sister only stares at him. "Whe's Mr. Davenport?" she asks.

"With Chase. Chase needs a nap," Adam says.

Bree only stares. Then, she turns towards the pool and copies the way her brother is staring at it. She waits a few seconds, and then asks, "Is Chase 'sleep yet?"

"I don' know," Adam replies.

"Oh." Her attention soon switches to the toys floating on the water, and soon she's watching them closely. "Are those ducks?"

"Yeah."

"…You've five of them?"

"Yeah."

"Why d'you've five?"

He shrugs. "I got a mommy duck with the baby ducks," he says.

"Oh," Bree says. She looks up at her brother. "C'n I play with them?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah?"

Adam thinks about it. "Maybe later. We'll wait for Mr. Davenport," he says.

"Okay," Bree says. Knowing that it might take a while, she sits down on the floor cross-legged. After that, she's back to watching the toys again. She thinks the little ducklings are really cute. She's already picked which ones she will play with once Mr. Davenport comes and tells them they can get on the pool. The biggest duck, though, makes her wonder. She points at it as she asks, "You said tha's the mommy?"

"Yes."

"They've a mommy?"

Adam looks at her. "All ducklings have mommies," he says.

Bree thinks it over as she looks at them again. When she realizes something, she frowns at him. "What about us, Adam? Whe's _our_ mommy?" she asks.

Adam thinks about it. Mr. Davenport hasn't told them anything about their mommy. Maybe they just don't have one. But then, that's not possible. All kids have mommies and daddies. They should at least have one, too. But – no one's come there for them yet. It's always just been Mr. Davenport.

He just shrugs. "I don't know," he says. "Maybe she's away."

"Away?"

"Mm-hm."

"When's she coming back?"

He thinks about it. "I don't know," he says. "Maybe she hasn't come yet."

"She hasn't?"

"No."

"She's still coming?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Someday."

Bree thinks about it. She smiles. "I hope she's pretty," she says. "I hope she's a princess."

"Yeah," Adam says, slightly smiling, too, as he wonders what their mom will look like.

"Then it'll be Mr. Davenport and Mommy and you and me and Chase," she says.

"Yeah."

After observing the ducks for a while, Bree frowns again. She points at one of the tiny ducks then says, "But there 're only th'ee of us, Adam. Why're there four?"

"Because she comes with four," Adam answers.

"Our mommy will bring 'nother kid?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"A little sister?"

"Or maybe a little brother. Like Chase."

Bree considers this for a long while. Then, she turns her eyes back to the kiddie pool with a smile. "I like that," she says.

Adam looks on as the big duck bumps against the side of the pool then stops there. The little ducklings, though scattered around her, seem to be making their way towards her. He realizes then how full and happy that side of the pool looks. He smiles. "I like it, too," he says as he thinks of the day their mom will come home to them with a new sister or a new brother, completing Mr. Davenport, Bree, Chase, and him.

* * *

 _Reviews are loved!_

 _Also, just a quick side note: have you guys seen the promo for the upcoming one-hour episode?! I think I've gone legitimately insane because of it. I've also seen pics from the episode online, as well as the plot for it, and oh my. I'm, like, done. I'm done. I can't handle this._

 _Have any of you seen it, too? Hit me up in the comments. I'd like to hear your thoughts!_


	25. day twenty-five: Change of Plans

_Thank you to LRW, Sarcasmisinmyblood, and Hithere for the reviews! I'm so glad I'm not the only one freaking out about this upcoming special!_

 _I want to take the time now to thank everybody who had followed and favorited this little challenge thingamajig. It was much appreciated!_ _Special shout-out to everyone who had given me prompts, too! TheMichiganWriter, LRW, AlienGhostWizard14, Dirtkid123, a guest, Hithere, Casey Storm, thewriterswayoflife, daphrose, ShadowDragon1553, ABEDFAN, and visatoarea10 - HUGE thanks to you guys! Those were some of the most fun prompts I've ever worked with._

 _Alright, this last entry would have been a throwback to the very first one, the X-Men crossover, but there was a detail I was having a hard time working with, so it had been set aside for the meantime. Instead, we're going with a pre-story kind of entry today. It's connected to a Bree-centric AU story sitting in the vault at the moment. In it, Douglas is a good guy and has been from the start._

 _Thanks again for the R &R's, guys!_

 _Onto day twenty-five!_

* * *

 ** _/day twenty-five/_**

 _Prompt: children_

 _Featured LR character: Douglas_

* * *

 ** _"Change of Plans"_**

* * *

 _AU. Douglas never thought he'd be a dad to these two kids. Nonetheless, he loved both of them._

* * *

"Dad? Dad. Have you seen the voltmeter?"

"Why are you looking for it?"

"I…have a project I'm working on?"

Douglas stopped tinkering with the transmitter to look at the teenager. Sure enough, he saw that suspicious grin on the boy's face, the one that was always telling on his real motive. "A project?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Does this project involve something exploding again? Like the microwave last week?"

"No."

Douglas stared stoically.

The boy sighed. "Yes," he said. "But, I'm being careful this time around. That's why I need the voltmeter."

Douglas kept looking at him. He was inclined to say no and send him away, but he knew that one way or another, the boy would find it. The kid was very curious, to his own demise at times, but Douglas knew that he had become like this because of him. He definitely took after him. "I want nothing exploding or malfunctioning. No more crazy experiments, Leo, do you understand?" he said.

"Yes, sir."

Douglas pulled out the drawer on the lower right side of his desk then took out the voltmeter. As he handed it over, he said, "I don't want you getting electrocuted either."

"I won't," Leo said with a smile. "Thanks, Dad."

"Hey. Where's your sister?" he said as his son made his way to the stairs.

"Upstairs. I think she's working on a paper," Leo said. "Why? You want me to call her?"

Douglas shook his head. "No. Just make sure you don't interrupt what she's doing, alright?"

Leo nodded. Then, soon, he was gone.

Douglas went back to what he was working on once the basement, or the Headquarters, as his children liked to call it, was empty.

After eighteen years, he still had times when the thought of him being a father catches him off-guard, and this instance was one of them. He never would have thought that he would be called dad by any child, mostly because it had never been in his plans. Years ago, his focus was on improving his work, furthering his knowledge on his preferred scientific fields, and feeding into that passion by creating many wonderful devices and new pieces of technology. He had also been so invested on the company that he and his brother built that the idea of having a family was so far away from his mind.

But, as circumstances would have it, nearly two decades later, a small family was what took most of his time.

He didn't mind it, though, because even if raising two teenagers with no wife to help him and working a demanding job that paid only a few notches above the minimum wage were hard, he still enjoyed the benefits that came from it.

The job gave him enough money to be able to keep a nice home at that small New York city, to have enough food on the table, to be able to pay all of his bills, and to have something to spoil his daughter and his son with from time to time. Their financial situation wasn't as good as it would've been if his brother hadn't become so greedy and took the entire company, but they were staying afloat most of the time, so he was still thankful. Plus, the work wasn't very bad. He had come to really like it after all these years.

And, he was doing it for them anyways. It was funny how he had gone from being so concerned with his own needs and wants to being so preoccupied and even anxious at times over the needs and wants of the girl and the boy he had adopted, raised, and accepted as his own.

Bree came to his life because of the project that he and his brother had a difference over. There would have been two more, but his older brother took them before he could save them. Knowing that his brother would eventually go after the little girl, Douglas had faked their deaths just so she would have the chance of living a normal life.

She was so tiny then. She was just one when they ran away. He had debated the option of giving her up to the state since that would work better in concealing her identity, but in the end he kept her.

Maybe it was just him being overly sentimental, but he knew from the start that she was his to raise and to love.

Leo came to his life because of something that he first thought was a mistake. While waiting for the train after work one day, a woman had placed a baby carrier beside him and asked him if he could watch the infant for a moment. Surprised and, admittedly, hoping to make a good impression on the beautiful woman, he accepted the responsibility. She thanked him, kissed who he still assumed was her child, and then left.

It wasn't until nearly an hour later that he began thinking that she had forgotten him.

Then, one week later, after bringing the matter to the police, he realized that she had willfully abandoned her child.

The process was a bit complicated and expensive, but soon, with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Colton, the older couple who had taken on the roles of being his advisers and parents, the boy found a home with him and his older sister. Again, his heart got in the way, and it told him to take the baby, too. He didn't want him in the system. Plus, when the state let the boy stay with them for a two weeks, Bree told him that she loved her new baby brother and let him know that she wanted him to live with them from then on.

Like with Bree, he also knew from the moment he found out that Leo had been left by his family that he was his to raise and to love.

Many years had passed since then, and the little girl and the baby boy had grown up to be teenagers with their own personalities. Bree, now eighteen, had become a responsible young lady who loved dancing, hanging out with her best friend, and saving people secretly using the bionic abilities she had been given with. Meanwhile, Leo, sixteen, had grown to be a curious teenager who experimented on everything he could get his hands on while doubling as a trusty partner for his sister on the missions.

Douglas paused at his work. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of his situation in life right at that moment. A single father of two who worked a demanding job but had a nice home, a good circle of friends, and children who he loved more than anything in the world and who loved him right back.

He couldn't ask for anything better.

"Get back here!"

"No! No! Dad! Dad, help!"

"Your stupid experiment caused my laptop to turn off! You are _so_ dead!"

Douglas blew a breath as he heard them running towards the basement, one desperately and the other determinedly, obviously seeking for him to settle what seemed to be the fifth disagreement they had that week.

Well, maybe he could ask for some peace and quiet. That sure wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 _NaNoWriMo begins tomorrow!_

 _Reviews are appreciated, guys!_


End file.
